


An Ever-Fixed Mark

by Lomi



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomi/pseuds/Lomi





	An Ever-Fixed Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Ever-Fixed Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155254) by [Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice). 



Я мог бы сказать, что все это началось еще в прошлой жизни и, наверное, был бы прав. Или что все началось с Берти Вустера, и это также было бы правдой.  
На самом же деле, все началось с телеграммы.

  
Мистер Вустер как раз собирался устроить в своей квартире костюмированный бал. Разумеется, на это решение его подвигли друзья – мистер Фотерингей-Фиппс, мистер Литтл и иже с ними. Список гостей оказался весьма внушительным, так что трудов по подготовке столь масштабного мероприятия было затрачено немало. Я провел почти две недели, занимаясь тем, что не входит в круг моих обычных обязанностей, сам прием должен был состояться через два дня, и не мог не пройти на высшем уровне. 

  
Я не рассчитывал, что мистер Вустер вернется домой до полудня. Мистер Глоссоп так настаивал с утра на их встрече, что я почти не сомневался: вскоре меня призовут для разрешения очередных внезапно возникших трудностей. Звонок в дверь застал меня врасплох – я не ждал их прихода еще как минимум с час. Однако на пороге стоял молодой посыльный. Он вручил мне телеграмму, я дал ему на чай, затем бросил быстрый взгляд на конверт, и с удивлением обнаружил, что послание адресовано отнюдь не мистеру Вустеру. 

  
Около двух недель назад мне сообщили, что здоровье матери значительно ухудшилось, так что конверт я вскрывал с нехорошим предчувствием. И пускай говорили, что болезнь отступает, и что мама медленно, но верно идет на поправку, было ясно, что телеграфировать без веских причин никто не будет. Дрожащими руками я развернул листок:  
МАТЕРИ ХУЖЕ. ДОКТОР СКАЗАЛ, ВРЕМЕНИ МАЛО. ДЕНЬ ИЛИ ДВА В ЛУЧШЕМ СЛУЧАЕ. ПОСКОЛЬКУ ТЫ В ЛОНДОНЕ, ТВОЕГО ПРИЕЗДА НЕ ОЖИДАЕМ. ДЖЕРАЛЬД.

  
Голова пошла кругом. Я собирался вернуться в кухню, однако упал на ближайший стул в гостиной, тщетно пытаясь восстановить самообладание. Мой отец умер два года назад, незадолго до того, как я поступил на службу к мистеру Вустеру. Мы с тогдашним нанимателем находились во Франции, так что я не застал отца в его последние дни. На похороны тоже приехать не удалось. Джеральд, мой самый старший брат, был абсолютно прав, предположив, что я не смогу вырваться в Норвич и на сей раз. Даже если бы мистер Вустер отпустил меня, было крайне маловероятно, что всего за несколько часов найдется некто, кто закончит все приготовления и обеспечит достойное проведение приема.   
Обстоятельства были сильнее меня. Осознав, что не могу ничего поделать, я положил телеграмму в карман и на несколько минут спрятал лицо в ладонях. Мне предстояло еще много дел, так что нельзя было позволить случившемуся негативно отразиться на моем самообладании или на результатах моей работы.

_Одна из горничных буквально втащила Реджинальда в комнату для прислуги, наказав не двигаться с места до прихода Джеральда, служившего в поместье графа Виферингстона старшим лакеем. Тот не заставил себя ждать. Кипя от ярости, он ухватил Реджинальда за ухо, проволок по коридору, впихнул в свою спальню, плотно закрыл дверь, и лишь тогда обрушился на брата:_

_  
– Как ты посмел? Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил?_

_  
– Мастер Джеффри…_

_  
– Не желаю слушать, Редж! Посмотри на себя! Ты один поставил под угрозу благосостояние всей нашей семьи!_

_  
Реджинальд привалился к стене. С той самой минуты, как их обнаружили, все происходило слишком быстро. Теперь он пытался отдышаться и лихорадочно приводил в порядок костюм.  
Они и до этого забавлялись вместе с мастером Джеффри, 14-летним младшим отпрыском хозяина, приехавшим домой на каникулы. Самому Реджинальду было двенадцать, и он уже год как служил посыльным. Его отец был дворецким в имении графа, мать – экономкой, старшие братья и сестры также занимали должности среди прислуги, соответствовавшие их возрасту. _

_  
Мастер Джеффри был высоким, белокурым и очень обаятельным мальчиком. Он заводил сладкие разговоры и дарил не менее сладкие поцелуи, говоря, что все это только игра, и что никто ничего не узнает. Реджинальд не мог не поддаться его чарам.  
Надо сказать, что места для их игр всегда выбирались вдалеке от большого дома. Они ласкали друг друга и целовались то под сенью живой изгороди, то в лодочном сарае, то в пустующей сторожке садовника, то на стоге сена в хлеву. Неизменным было только взаимное удовольствие от подобного времяпрепровождения. _

_  
– Мастер Джеффри говорил мне…_

_  
Мастер Джеффри обещал заботиться о нем, и, несмотря на юные годы, Реджинальд понимал, что личное расположение одного из членов семьи – чертовски выгодная штука для прислуги. Он верил обещанию, на деле оказавшемуся всего лишь пустыми словами. Красивой ложью. Предательство жгло его, словно угли в кухонной печи._

_  
– Не имеет значения, что он говорил тебе, Редж. Ты – посыльный! Что бы он тебе ни обещал, это никого не интересует. И никто не станет верить, если ты начнешь рассказывать, что это он во всем виноват. Разве что назовут лжецом, и накажут даже сильнее, чем если бы ты с самого начала взял всю вину на себя. В общем, отец сейчас делает все возможное, чтобы успокоить его светлость, а то с него станется в запале вышвырнуть всех нас на улицу. Ты же уедешь отсюда ближайшим поездом. Я слышал, как мама договаривалась по телефону о месте в школе для девочек, где тетя Энни служит матроной. Это в Дорсете.  
Они отсылали его к тете Энни. Той самой тете Энни, которую все в семье терпеть не могли! Джеральд говорил тихо, однако его голос был полон ядовитой, еле сдерживаемой злобы. Брат расхаживал по маленькой комнате, как тигр по клетке, пока Реджинальд наскоро застегивал пуговицы и заправлял рубашку в брюки. _

_  
– Это не честно! – воскликнул Реджинальд, глубоко пораженный и испуганный этой злостью. – Я не хочу уезжать!_

_  
Джеральд повернулся к нему, схватил его за воротничок, а сам наклонился так, что их лица оказались на одном уровне._

_  
– И ты еще смеешь рассуждать о честности? По-твоему, честно, что какой-то сопляк растоптал доброе имя всей семьи? Тебе крупно повезет, если его светлость не велит сперва хорошенько выпороть тебя, Редж! – он выпрямился, и Реджинальд вздрогнул, поднимая руку, чтобы защитить лицо, гадая, собирается ли брат его ударить. – И он будет полностью в своем праве._

_  
Джеральд схватил его за плечи и сильно встряхнул. Затылок Реджинальда врезался в стену с глухим стуком. Боль горячей волной прошла по всему его телу, перед глазами все поплыло._

_  
– Прекрати, Джеральд! Мне же больно! – он схватил брата за запястья и сделал бесполезную попытку вырваться из его железного захвата. – Прекрати!_

_  
– Ты не будешь больше подвергать нашу семью риску, – голос брата был смертельно тихим, но руки продолжали яростно трясти испуганного Реджинальда. – Ты сядешь в поезд и исчезнешь, и будешь благодарен за то, что избежал худшей участи. И молись, чтобы из-за тебя мы все не оказались на улице, иначе тебе будет намного хуже, чем сейчас, уж поверь мне. Я никогда больше не хочу видеть твою физиономию, маленький предатель._

_  
Сердце Реджинальда застыло от ужаса. Он думал, сможет ли еще хоть раз увидеть своих родителей. Вернее, захотят ли они еще хоть раз увидеть его.  
_

 

Я сразу должен был понять, что не смогу ничего скрыть от мистера Вустера. Пускай его нельзя заподозрить в наличии блестящего интеллекта (конечно, он может дать фору некоторым джентльменам своего круга, но сейчас речь не об этом), однако способность угадывать мое настроение по мельчайшим деталям у него поразительная. Я всегда гордился умением сохранять абсолютное внешнее спокойствие и невозмутимость вне зависимости от обстоятельств – плох тот камердинер, который не смог воспитать в себе эти качества. Да и мистер Вустер нередко жаловался на мою непробиваемость, особенно во время нелегких житейский ситуаций. Тем не менее, стоит уголку моего рта слегка дрогнуть, а брови – приподняться, как мистер Вустер без труда проникает под маску, которую он окрестил «выражением надутой лягушки».   
Едва мистер Вустер переступил порог, весело щебеча и передавая мне поочередно пальто, шляпу, перчатки и прогулочную трость, как вдруг замолчал на полуслове. 

  
– Дживс? – сказал он, окидывая меня проницательным взглядом. – Дживс, старина, у тебя вид парня, которого только что вышвырнули из аэроплана с приличной высоты. Ты такой бледный! Что случилось?

  
– Это несущественно, сэр. Сейчас пройдет. – Я попытался придать своему лицу выражение лишенной эмоций маски, но безуспешно.

  
Он подошел ближе и коснулся моего локтя.

  
– И почему у меня возникает нехорошее чувство, будто ты мне лжешь? – спр осил он, увлекая меня за собой в гостиную. – Давай-ка лучше присядем, приятель.

  
В его голосе слышались нежность и беспокойство, а лицо выражало неподдельную тревогу. Я сел, подчинившись его требованию. Сделав глубокий вдох, я вновь попытался скрыть обуревающие меня чувства, но снова потерпел неудачу. Мистер Вустер подвинулся ближе и коснулся моей щеки. Я попытался отвернуться от него, и как раз в этот момент непрошенная слеза скользнула по моему лицу.

  
– Боже мой, – прошептал мой господин. – Дживс, что произошло? Пожалуйста, ответь мне.

  
Молча, из страха утратить всякий контроль над своими эмоциями, я достал из кармана телеграмму и протянул ее мистеру Вустеру. Он бросил на нее быстрый взгляд и опустился передо мной на колени.

  
– Несущ… Боже мой, Реджи, это не несущественно! Это настолько далеко от несущественного, насколько я только могу себе вообразить!

  
Он крепко обнял меня. Я притянул его к себе, отчаянно пытаясь восстановить самообладание. 

  
– Что, во имя всего сущего, имел в виду этот парень Джеральд, когда написал, что твое присутствие не ожидается? – изумленно воскликнул он.

  
– Я не смогу там быть, – мой голос прозвучал глухо и резко от еле сдерживаемых слез. – Мои обязанности здесь…

  
– Обязанности? Что за чушь!

  
– Я не успею найти себе замену – кого-то, кто закончит приготовления к…

  
Он взглянул на меня снизу вверх, обхватив мое лицо ладонями. 

  
– К черту вечеринку, Реджи. Я её отменяю! Ты должен быть там. Возьми машину – я уверен, так будет быстрее, чем на поезде. 

  
– Но, сэр, я не могу так грубо нарушать ваши планы… – профессиональный долг призывал меня остаться здесь, с ним, и не имело значения, насколько сильно я хотел быть сейчас вместе с моей семьей.

  
– Нет, – огрызнулся он, внезапно рассердившись. – Нет, черт побери! У тебя только одна мать, и ты должен сейчас спешить к ней!

  
– После всех усилий, которые вы приложили для организации мероприятия, сэр?

  
– Я вообще не желал устраивать эту дурацкую костюмированную как-там-ее. Да даже если б и желал, как можно заставлять тебя прислуживать мне, в то время как твоя мать умирает! Я просто… ты хоть представляешь, как я хотел еще раз увидеть родителей, когда узнал, что они?.. – казалось, мистер Вустер сейчас сам расплачется.

  
Разумеется, мне было известно, что он рано осиротел и воспитывался тетками, но об обстоятельствах смерти его родителей я не знал – раньше он не затрагивал этой темы. 

  
– Они… ну, знаешь, несчастный случай. Автомобиль сорвался с моста. Я был далеко, в школе… – он судорожно вздохнул. – И никто даже не подумал привезти меня на похороны.

  
Он говорил резко, даже зло. 

  
– Они, видите ли, были слишком заняты, чтобы побеспокоиться об этом! Мне было только восемь, – произнес он, и я отчетливо расслышал горечь и отчаяние, а еще чувство жестокой обиды, таившееся в его душе все эти годы.

  
– Я не желаю тебе того же. Ты ведь не думаешь, Реджи, что я поступлю как последний негодяй, удерживая тебя здесь по причине какого-то идиотского маскарада?

  
Я притянул его к себе. 

  
– Нет, сэр, – я покачал головой, все еще тщетно пытаясь обрести контроль над своими эмоциями. – Нет. Я никогда не думал, что вы способны на что-то подобное. Просто считаю, что мои обязанности по отношению к вам имеют первостепенное значение, и…

  
Он поцеловал меня, бережно и осторожно. 

  
– Даже если бы между нами не было этого… ну, вот этого, что сейчас есть между нами, я бы никогда не заставил тебя остаться в Лондоне из-за такой чепухи. Это было бы неправильно.

  
Мистер Вустер поднялся с пола, высвобождаясь из моих объятий, и протянул руку, помогая мне встать.

  
– Черт возьми! – воскликнул он. – Ты сейчас явно не в той форме, чтобы отправляться куда-либо в одиночку. Я поведу. Не хочу, чтобы ты покалечился, пытаясь добраться туда как можно скорее. Где бы это «туда» не находилось, я имею в виду.  
Эти слова так поразили меня, что какое-то время я лишь молча смотрел на него. 

  
– Сэр, боюсь, это будет неуместно. Вы мой наниматель. Сопровождая меня, вы...

  
Он взглянул на меня.

  
– Плевать! Да они даже обо мне не узнают – пересижу в какой-нибудь придорожной гостинице или еще где, пока ты будешь со своей семьей. Ничего страшного, правда, Реджи.

  
Неужели он действительно так заботился обо мне? Это казалось невероятным, никто другой не поступил бы так. И хотя мистер Вустер обладал исключительно дружелюбным характером, я был уверен, что с его стороны это не более чем проявление милосердия. Его предложение не могло диктоваться чем-то большим, ведь он был джентльменом, а я – его слугой. Несмотря на тот факт, что время от времени мы делили постель, между нами не было – и не могло быть! – никаких более глубоких чувств. 

  
– Я… Да, сэр. – Я не мог скрыть благодарности, звучавшей в моем голосе. – Сейчас же пойду укладывать вещи, сэр.  
Он кивнул. 

  
– А я пока составлю телеграммы – «Мои извинения, вечеринка отменяется, непредвиденная ситуация, т.д. и т.п.» и все в таком роде. Отнесу Джарвису и попрошу, чтобы он их отправил. 

  
– Благодарю вас, сэр.

  
Я был уверен, что швейцар выполнит поручение мистера Вустера в точности и без промедления. У меня же было слишком мало времени, и слишком много дел, которые еще предстояло уладить.

 

 

_Блеск столового серебра ослеплял даже в тусклом кухонном освещении. От запаха полироля кружилась голова, то и дело начинало мутить. Глаза с трудом фокусировались на предметах, а голова раскалывалась от жара и боли. Пот выступал на лбу и тонкой струйкой стекал по шее за воротник, но Реджинальд продолжал утомительную и монотонную работу по полировке чайного сервиза._

 

_Он надеялся, что тошнота в ближайшие часы не вернется – дел в доме было невпроворот._ _  
Реджинальд позволил себе минутную передышку, во время которой он тяжело оперся о стол и вытер лоб платком. Все мышцы и сухожилия немилосердно болели, а усталость была такой, словно к каждой его конечности привязали свинцовые якоря. Хотелось одного – лечь в постель с ледяным компрессом на лбу и спать целую неделю, однако он не мог себе этого позволить. Он прикрыл глаза, но тут в горле запершило, и он закашлялся, что только усилило тупую боль в голове._

_  
Хозяин позвонил в звонок, и Реджинальд с трудом поднялся на нетвердые ноги. Помедлив секунду, чтобы выровнять дыхание и собраться с силами, он сунул платок в карман и отправился в кабинет мистера Тодда._

_  
– Да, сэр?_

_  
Этот голос был лишь отдаленно похож на его собственный. Спина дрожала от напряжения, но он все равно пытался сохранить безупречную осанку, стоя перед письменным столом своего нанимателя.  
Мистер Тодд прищурился._

_  
– Вы плохо выглядите, Дживс, и плохо работаете. Завтрак опоздал на пятнадцать минут, это совершенно неприемлемо. Требую, чтобы впредь вы не позволяли себе подобных оплошностей. Я не позволю вам спать на ходу! В этом доме слишком много работы, чтобы вы могли прохлаждаться – если вы не в состоянии справляться со своими обязанностями, я уволю вас на этой же неделе._

_  
– Да, сэр. Прошу прощения. Этого больше не повторится, сэр._

_  
Он попробовал встать еще ровнее, надеясь, что это поможет унять дрожь в измученных болью мышцах.  
Хозяин раздраженно фыркнул:_

_  
– Уж постарайтесь!_

_  
– Приложу все усилия, сэр._

_  
Реджинальду подумалось, что по венам мистера Тодда течет не кровь, а чистая, концентрированная злоба. Он даже поразмыслил, а не полоснуть ли его по горлу, чтобы проверить, так ли это на самом деле, однако тут же отмел эту мысль как лихорадочный бред. Он надеялся, что не рухнет на пол, прежде чем наниматель позволит ему покинуть комнату._

_  
– Доставьте пакет лорду Беннингфолду, – сказал мистер Тодд, протягивая ему конверт._

_  
Реджинальд кивнул и дрожащей рукой принял конверт._

_  
– Я передам его посыльному незамедлительно, сэр._

_  
Мистер Тодд покачал головой._

_  
– Нет, послание слишком важно, чтобы доверять его посторонним. Вы сами доставите его, Дживс. И дождетесь ответа лорда Беннигфорда._

_  
Он было зажмурился, но быстро взял себя в руки._

_  
– Да, сэр. Займусь этим немедленно._

_  
– Вам лучше поторопиться, – промолвил мистер Тодд, покровительственно посмотрев на него._

_  
Лорд Беннигфорд жил почти в часе езды на машине. Реджинальд бросил взгляд в окно, проходя через гостиную в коридор. Шел снег, и, несмотря на то, что время еще не подошло к полудню, на улице было пасмурно и сыро. Было ясно, что возвращаться придется уже вечером, мороз усилится и дороги обледенеют. Таким образом, поездка должна была занять гораздо больше времени, чем при обычных обстоятельствах. Судорожно вздохнув, Реджинальд облачился во все, что можно было противопоставить холоду – не хватало еще, чтобы простуда перешла в пневмонию. Увы, не выполнить поручения он не мог, даже несмотря на нездоровье, досаждавшее ему последние два дня. Это попахивало увольнением, а он пока не был готов к поискам нового нанимателя. Мистер Тодд был неприятным человеком и не пользовался уважением даже среди джентльменов, чьими средствами он управлял. С таким нанимателем Реджинальду приходилось очень нелегко, и он тщательно планировал свой уход на протяжении уже двух месяцев. Развязка близилась, но требовалась еще хотя бы неделя, чтобы семена, которые он посеял, принесли свои плоды. Было крайне желательно, если бы к этому времени он снова смог мыслить ясно._

_  
Когда он оправится от гриппа, то сможет получить расчет и начать поиски нового места. Пока же под его матрасом хранился небольшой конверт. Сведений, которые в нем содержались, было вполне достаточно, чтобы уничтожить карьеру мистера Тодда эффектным скандалом. Он не сомневался, что так и будет, оставалось только немного подождать.  
Реджинальд вздохнул, и, пошатываясь, вышел на улицу. Подозвал такси и откинулся на спинку сидения. Он отдохнет в дороге, возможно, даже выспится. Нужно попросить водителя разбудить его по приезде... Все образуется. Так или иначе, он на это надеялся. _   


 

 

  
Мистер Вустер вел авто, а я указывал ему дорогу. Я старался, чтобы мое внимание не было слишком очевидным, но все равно не мог отвести от него глаз. О моей семье и родственниках мистер Вустер знал очень мало – практически ничего, не считая нескольких забавных историй, которыми я считал уместным поделиться с ним в назидание. Наш путь лежал в Норвич. Мама жила там в небольшой квартирке, недалеко от книжного магазина, где работала с тех пор, как они с отцом оставили службу в доме графа Виферингстона.

  
Отношения с мистером Вустером что-то изменили во мне, хоть я и не мог сказать, как и когда это произошло. Определенно, он был мне симпатичен. Да и тяжело было найти человека, которому бы он не понравился с первого взгляда: веселый нрав и природное обаяние – крайне привлекательное сочетание личных качеств. Ну и, разумеется, красота – я замечал, как и мужчины, и женщины бросают на него заинтересованные взгляды. Приятная наружность и покладистый характер мистера Вустера были основными причинами, по которым я выбрал его среди других потенциальных нанимателей, но не это было основой недавно осознанных чувств, зародившихся в душе помимо моей воли.

  
Теплоту и, я бы даже осмелился сказать, нежность, я испытывал к нему уже какое-то время, хоть и не понимал ни природы этих чувств, ни глубины. Я полагал, что это всего лишь привязанность в сочетании с уважением к его кодексу чести. И вот теперь, на дорогах Норфолка, я вдруг понял, что симпатия без моего ведома переросла в любовь. Никогда раньше со мной не случалось ничего подобного.   
Разумеется, мне было знакомо чувство семейной привязанности. Я любил своих родителей и племянницу Мейбл, относился с большим уважением к дяде Чарли Силверсмиту и получал удовольствие от общения с остальными родственниками. Даже натянутые взаимоотношения с братьями и сестрами не были помехой моей любви к ним. Но ни одна из этих эмоций не подходила для описания того, что я испытывал к человеку, сидевшему справа, на месте водителя. 

  
Я с трудом понимал, что со мной происходит. Не знал, могу ли вообще доверять своим чувствам, небезосновательно полагая, что в таком состоянии вряд ли возможно мыслить адекватно. О какой объективности могла идти речь, когда я был совершенно выбит из колеи событиями этого дня?   
Этот поток несвязных мыслей был прерван мистером Вустером.

  
– Ты ужасно молчалив, Дживс. Не хочешь… ну, знаешь, поговорить, старина?

  
Он мельком взглянул на меня, и вновь сосредоточился на дороге.

  
– Не знаю, сэр, – признался я.

  
– Просто обычно, когда мы едем в машине – из Бринкли-корта или еще откуда – мы ведь болтаем о том, о сем, да? И вроде как странно просто молчать. Но я хочу сказать, если тебе нужно как следует подумать, то не позволяй молодому господину отвлекать тебя. 

  
Он потянулся ко мне, взял мою ладонь и слегка пожал ее. 

  
Я с минуту обдумывал его слова. 

  
– Возможно, это сможет помочь, сэр, – ответил я. – Только я вынужден признать, что мои мысли пребывают в большем беспорядке, чем обычно. 

  
Он кивнул.

  
– Ничего, если я задам тебе пару вопросов? Ну, не считая этого, конечно.

  
– Разумеется, сэр.

  
Он бросил на меня еще один осторожный взгляд из-под шляпы. 

  
– Я тут поразмышлял, Дживс, и пришел к выводу, что знаю о тебе совсем мало. Я хочу сказать, что так обычно и бывает между джентльменами и их личными слугами, но ведь мы-то с тобой пришли к гораздо более тесному взаимопониманию... 

  
Я кивнул, и он продолжил:

  
– Ну, собственно, я хотел попросить... Не мог бы ты рассказать о твоих родителях? Это ведь тебя не затруднит?

  
Вопрос был задан столь тактично, что я не смог отказать в ответе. Ведь я знал о мистере Вустере гораздо больше - по долгу службы, разумеется. Но в некоторых жизненых аспектах мы были друг для друга незнакомцами. Несмотря на сумбур, царивший в моей душе, я хотел, чтобы он узнал меня с новой стороны, понял и принял таким, каков я есть. Даже осознавая всю неуместность этого желания, я мечтал, чтобы теперь он увидел во мне больше, чем просто слугу. 

  
– Мои родители долгие годы служили в одном большом поместье, – начал я.

  
– А-а, так значит, там ты научился своим камердинерским штукам! 

  
– Это действительно так, сэр, – признал я. – Правда, моя карьера началась в школе для девочек, где я служил посыльным.   
Ему ни к чему было знать ни о моем детском позоре, ни о тени, которую это происшествие долгие годы бросало на всю семью. 

  
– Затем они оба ушли на покой и переехали в Норвич. Отец умер почти два года назад.

  
– О, – вздохнул он. – Мне жаль.

  
– Он прожил долгую, достойную жизнь, сэр. Когда он скончался, ему было почти восемьдесят, я ведь самый младший сын. Мать до недавнего времени работала в книжной лавке, и это ее вполне устраивало. Она очень любила читать, и привила мне эту любовь. В моей семье многие интересуются литературой – помню, как тетя Эмили читала мне произведения американского автора, Оливера Венделла Холмса, когда я был ребенком. 

  
– Да-да, ты как-то рассказывал об этом!

  
– В самом деле, сэр. На день рождения мама всегда дарила мне книги. Она поступала так с тех пор, как мне исполнилось три года.

  
Мистер Вустер вскинул бровь.

  
– Три года? В самом деле? Ну и ну!

  
– Да, сэр. Я несколько опережал в развитии своих сверстников. 

  
– Я не уверен, что даже помню себя в трехлетнем возрасте, – заметил он.

  
– Наверное, мало кто помнит, сэр.

  
– Наверное, ты уже тогда налегал на рыбу, да?

  
– Действительно, сэр, – я не смог сдержать улыбку. 

  
Он взглянул на меня и просиял, увидев, что я улыбаюсь. Напряжение, сковывавшее мои плечи, слегка ослабло. 

  
– Все в твоей семье такие умные, Дживс? Затылки, выдающиеся назад, - ваша фамильная черта?

  
– Мы обладаем средними интеллектуальными способностями и здравым смыслом, сэр, – к сожалению, друзья мистера Вустера зачастую не имели ни первого, ни второго. – Полагаю, привычка читать поучительную литературу подарила моим родственникам возможность развить способности, полученные при рождении. 

  
Он покачал головой. 

  
– Боюсь, что старину Вустера больше интересуют всякие детективы или леденящие кровь истории, – сказал он. – Умных книг не беру в руки с тех самых пор, как Флоренс пыталась впихнуть в Бертрамову черепушку какие-то «Категории».

  
– В самом деле, сэр. «Типы этической теории», вероятно, не та книга, с которой следует начинать знакомство с данным направлением.

  
Не так давно я заметил, что мой наниматель пытается расширить кругозор, и небезосновательно полагал, что ненавязчивое одобрение окажет больший эффект в этом деле, нежели грубое принуждение. Мне нравилось изобретать для него несложные, но интересные задания, и результат не заставил себя ждать. В противоположность моему прежнему впечатлению, мистер Вустер не был умственно несостоятельным или напрочь лишенным склонности к серьезным и глубоким мыслям. По сравнению со многими джентльменами его круга, мой наниматель был отнюдь неглуп и довольно изобретателен.   
И, как я уже упоминал, он обладал сильным чувством эмоциональной проницательности. Это выражалось не столько в том, что ему удавалось заглянуть мне в душу, сколько в том, что он смог успокоить меня простым разговором. Я почувствовал, как во мне поднимается волна благодарности, а еще особой теплоты, которую я только что идентифицировал как любовь.

Когда в нашем разговоре возникла пауза, он вновь бросил на меня пытливый и изучающий взгляд. 

  
– С тобой все будет в порядке? – мягко спросил он.

  
– Со временем, сэр.

  
Я не чувствовал в себе сил управлять ситуацией. Я не знал, какое место занимаю в его жизни, и какое хотел бы занимать.   
Его рука снова пожала мою, и он кивнул:

  
– Вот и славно. Я просто хотел убедиться. Что ты будешь в порядке, я имею в виду/

  
Кажется, он удовлетворился нашим разговором и, не желая больше тревожить расспросами, оставил меня наедине с моими мыслями. 

 

 

***  
Был уже поздний вечер, когда мы приехали в Норвич. Я указал на нужный дом, мистер Вустер съехал к обочине и заглушил мотор. 

  
– Пойти вместе с тобой, старина? – спросил он. – Я понимаю, это будет чертовски неловкая ситуация – я ведь твой наниматель и все такое, – но если ты хочешь, чтобы я был рядом, просто скажи.

  
Ответил я не сразу. Конечно, мне хотелось, чтобы он поддержал меня в этот момент, но это и вправду могло обернуться неприятностями. 

  
– Спасибо, сэр, но в этом нет необходимости. Вы и так сделали больше, чем достаточно, дав мне отгул и лично доставив меня сюда. 

  
Он кивнул, вышел из машины вместе со мной и проводил до двери. 

  
– Где-то в миле отсюда я видел придорожную гостиницу, – сказал он. – Сниму нам номер с двумя кроватями. Понимаю, ты собираешься оставаться здесь, пока… в общем… Но потом тебе нужно будет немного отдохнуть, а здесь, – он взглянул на дом, – кажется, не слишком просторно, чтобы вместить всех присутствующих... Ведь их будет немало, правда? 

  
– Действительно, сэр.

  
Я сомневался, что все наши родственники смогли бросить все и приехать в Норвич. Однако квартира и в самом деле была слишком мала – все свободные комнаты, несомненно, уже заняли те, кто добрался сюда раньше. Я не входил в этот список. 

  
– Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, Дживс, просто позвони мне в гостиницу. Оставайся тут столько, сколько потребуется. И дай мне знать, если я что-то смогу для тебя сделать, хорошо?

  
Бескорыстное участие мистера Вустера глубоко тронуло меня, и я поймал себя на мысли, что хочу оказаться в более уединенном месте, чтобы обнять его. Наверное, это смогло бы усилить успокаивающий эффект его слов. Только представив себе, что через несколько минут увижу Джеральда, я ощутил тяжесть в груди, которая неминуемо сопровождала каждую нашу встречу.

  
– Благодарю вас, сэр. Я так и поступлю.

  
Я повернулся к двери, но он остановил меня, положив руку на плечо.

  
– Мне очень жаль, Реджи, – его голос звучал тихо и очень нежно.

  
– Спасибо, – прошептал я, делая глубокий вдох, чтобы сдержать подступившие слезы. 

  
Его пальцы крепко сжали, а затем отпустили мое плечо. Бросив напоследок грустный и обеспокоенный взгляд, он вернулся к машине.  
Когда я стучал в дверь, то слышал звук отъезжающего автомобиля.  
На порог вышла моя самая старшая сестра, Маргарет.

  
– Реджи!

  
Не успел я опомниться, как сестра схватила меня за руку и буквально втащила в дом.

  
– Мы и не ждали… Кэтти! Джеральд! Реджи приехал! – восклицала она, принимая мои пальто и шляпу. 

  
Еще одна сестра, Кэтрин, которая старше меня всего лишь на несколько лет, торопливо вышла из кухни, вытирая руки о фартук. Она сразу же обняла меня:

  
– О, Редж, ты приехал! Для мамы это будет такая радость!

  
Я уткнулся в ее плечо.

  
– Ты здесь, – резкий глубокий голос Джеральда был тих, но, казалось, заполнил собой всю комнату. 

  
Я взглянул на него, не торопясь высвобождаться из объятий сестры.

  
– Мистер Вустер был достаточно добр, чтобы предоставить мне краткосрочный отпу ск, – сказал я.

  
Морщины на лице брата стали глубже, а под глазами залегли тени. Я знал, что он ухаживал за матерью с начала ее болезни, и теперь, несомненно, был очень изнурен. 

  
– Я не собираюсь досаждать тебе, Джеральд. Просто хочу ее увидеть. Пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь, чем смогу.   
Кэтрин мягко высвободилась из моих объятий. 

  
– Тебя надолго отпустили? – спросила она.

  
– Останусь до похорон, – ответил я. – Судя по вашей телеграмме, это случится в течение нескольких дней...

  
– Мейбл с мужем должны быть сегодня, – сменила тему Маргарет.

  
Она взяла меня за локоть и подтолкнула к кухне. 

  
– Джек и Патриция приедут завтра утром. А дядя Чарли так и не смог покинуть Деверилл-холл...

  
При этом сестра горько вздохнула. Дядя Чарли был единственным из ныне живущих братьев матери. 

  
– Фредди, сын Куинни, слег с гриппом, так что их тоже не будет... Я так рада, что твой новый джентльмен вошел в твое положение, Редж. Полагаю, он очень достойный человек.

  
– Да, – кивнул я.

  
Джеральд вошел в кухню следом за нами. Маргарет вручила мне чашку чая и усадила за стол. 

  
– Спасибо, Мэг, – я снял пиджак и повесил его на спинку стула, поскольку в кухне было довольно тепло от огня в старинной угольной печи. 

  
– Она спит, – произнес Джеральд, который возвышался надо мной и глядел сверху вниз с явным неодобрением. – Я говорил ей, что ты вряд ли приедешь, учитывая то, как ты поступил с отцом. 

  
Я сделал глоток чая, подавив инстинктивное желание сказать что-то резкое в свою защиту. Это всегда давалось мне с трудом – он не мог простить мне мой юношеский проступок. Я сдерживал себя, как мог, но все же не смолчал.

  
– Ты же знаешь, что мистер Тодд не отпустил меня. Мы были во Франции, Джеральд. Если бы я мог приехать, то приехал бы!

  
– Ну, по крайней мере, в этот раз все не свалилось на плечи только нам с Джеком, – проворчал брат.

  
– Прошу тебя, Джеральд! – сказал я, чувствуя усталость и тревогу. – Я не хочу сейчас выяснять отношения. 

  
– Оставь его, Джеральд, – попросила Кэтрин. – Реджи ведь здесь, так позволь ему помочь.

  
Маргарет чуть заметно кивнула головой, и Джеральд вышел из кухни вслед за ней. Я поставил чашку на стол и закрыл лицо руками, в очередной раз пожелав стереть свое постыдное прошлое – прожить жизнь иначе, попытаться сделать вид, что я не тот, кем являюсь... Кэтрин села подле меня и положила руку на плечо. Из соседней комнаты доносились отголоски спора брата и сестры. 

  
– Все в порядке, Редж. Ты сейчас должен думать о маме, а не о старом ворчуне Джеральде. Он злится, потому что его собственные дети не приехали.

  
Я взглянул на нее, все еще сражаясь с подступившими слезами, которых я не мог себе позволить. 

  
– Я знаю, что сейчас она спит, но могу я хотя бы немного посидеть рядом?

  
– Конечно, Редж. Уверена, эти двое будут препираться еще какое-то время, а Пит и Марта вскоре к ним присоединятся.  
Пит и Марта были супругами Маргарет и Джеральда. 

  
– Мэг очень надеялась, что ты приедешь, даже вопреки уверенности Джеральда в том, что тебя не будет.

 

Она поднялась и протянула мне руку. Я принял ее, другой рукой взяв со стола чашку с чаем.

  
– Пойдем. Она наверху.

  
– С ней кто-то есть?

  
– Дядя Сирил.

  
Я кивнул, и мы поднялись по лестнице. В коридоре горел неяркий свет, и дверь в спальню матери была немного приоткрыта. Кэтрин осторожно постучала. 

  
– Входите, – голос дяди Сирила был грустным и утомленным.

  
Кэтрин открыла дверь и жестом предложила мне войти. Дядя Сирил улыбнулся, увидев меня. 

  
– Ну, юный Редж, вот ты и приехал. Как же я рад тебе!

  
Он поднялся и положил руки мне на плечи. 

  
– Много воды утекло с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз, парень. Хорошо выглядишь.

  
– Спасибо, дядя Сирил. Я тоже очень рад.

  
Дядя Сирил заметно сдал за эти годы. Когда-то он был румяным здоровяком, теперь же выглядел так, словно был сделан из хрупкого сплава стекла и серебра. Я бросил быстрый взгляд на мать, неподвижно лежавшую в кровати, и гору подушек, призванных облегчить ее затрудненное поверхностное дыхание. 

  
– Как она?

  
Он покачал головой, и его тонкие узловатые руки бессильно упали вдоль тела. 

  
– Вероятно, это случится сегодня ночью, – глухо произнес он. – Хоть бы проснулась еще раз, чтобы проститься с тобой.   
Эти тихие, полные сожаления слова оказались последней каплей, броня моего самоконтроля дала трещину, и слезы градом покатились по лицу. Дядя Сирил забрал чашку из моих трясущихся рук. 

  
– Присядь, мой мальчик, присядь. Будет совсем нехорошо, если ты упадешь.

  
Я кивнул и сел, не в состоянии говорить. Он поставил мою чашку на прикроватный столик и нагнулся, чтобы запечатлеть на моем лбу сухой родственный поцелуй. 

  
– Дорогой мой, я сожалею, что тебя не было здесь, когда умер Билл, но, Редж, мы все прекрасно понимаем, что значит – находиться на службе. Это не твоя вина, что бы там Джеральд ни говорил. Не принимай слова брата так близко к сердцу.

   
– Мистер Вустер обладает гораздо более благородным сердцем, чем мистер Тодд, – сказал я. 

  
Голос мой дрожал и был едва узнаваем. Я желал, чтобы мистер Вустер был рядом, каким бы безрассудным ни было это желание. Одно его присутствие придало бы мне сил и выдержки. 

  
– Побудь с ней, парень. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, дай нам знать, – дядя Сирил похлопал меня по плечу и пошел к двери.

  
– Спасибо, – прошептал я.

  
Он оставил меня наедине с умирающей матерью и моими слезами.

 

_Реджинальд молча вглядывался в дождь за окном, на его коленях лежал открытый томик Бернса. У него было немного свободного времени, чтобы спрятаться подальше от тети Энни и девчонок, которых он едва выносил. Они издевались над ним, а тетя Энни не предпринимала ничего, чтобы положить этому конец. Он ненавидел школу, но всегда безукоризненно выполнял свои обязанности. Никто никогда не жаловаться на его работу или на его поведение. Даже по прошествии года, проведенного вдали от дома, Реджинальд скучал по родителям, хоть и знал, что никогда больше не сможет вернуться. Единственное, что у него осталось, это книги. Они были его верными друзьями, которые никогда не предадут и не отвернутся от него, что бы ни случилось._

_  
Он решил, что когда повзрослеет достаточно, чтобы оставить школу, то непременно сделается камердинером. Работа в поместье не для него – большие имения слишком изолированы, к тому же, там мало личного пространства для слуг. Совсем другое дело – наняться в помощники блистательному молодому джентльмену, живущему в Лондоне, который любит путешествия, читает поучительные книги, и готов обсуждать вопросы философии, истории, политики... Если ему повезет, этот джентльмен будет разделять его наклонности. Он корил себя за то, что слепо доверял мастеру Джеффри, но совершенно не сожалел об удовольствии, которое нашел в его объятиях. Он и сейчас иногда переживал его во сне.  
Нельзя было поступать так опрометчиво. Этот урок Реджинальд усвоил на горьком опыте, впрочем, он понимал, что ему еще крупно повезло. Граф сломал ему нос, вымещая свой гнев, но все могло оказаться куда хуже. В дальнейшем нужно быть очень осторожным. Люди не должны знать, что он собой представляет, если только он не будет абсолютно уверен, что они в этом плане подобны ему самому. Он знал, что мужчин сажают в тюрьму за подобные наклонности, и что он должен быть постоянно настороже, но знал также, что если он будет камердинером, ему необязательно будет жениться.   
Камердинер обязан постоянно находиться рядом с другим мужчиной – одевать его, брить, помогать принять ванну, делать ему массаж... _

_  
От этой мысли на сердце теплело – все-таки существовал совершенно законный предлог дотрагиваться до представителя своего пола, даже если эти прикосновения были не совсем того рода, который он бы предпочел.  
Он будет служить только у неженатых джентльменов, желательно, у тех, что квартируют в одиночестве – не хотелось бы отчитываться еще перед кем-то, кроме своего нанимателя. К тому же, женатый мужчина определенно не станет разделять его пристрастий – конечно, шансы есть всегда, но вряд ли в этом случае они будут велики. Да и потом, не станет же он толкать своего джентльмена к измене! Обычно такие вещи заканчиваются плачевно. А если случится скандал, и все узнают, что он… Ну уж нет, никаких женатых джентльменов!_

_  
Еще одним аргументом не в пользу службы в большом доме было то, что там пришлось бы подчиняться дворецкому или экономке, а Реджинальд хотел большей свободы. Он знал, какие интриги плетутся в комнатах для прислуги, и с какой легкостью вещи представляются в неверном свете, так что неприятности у него будут, даже если он ни в чем не провинится. Конечно, раньше его тщеславие тешила мечта занять со временем должность дворецкого – отвечать за порядок в целом имении, руководить большим штатом прислуги…Вот только книги пробудили в мальчике жажду увидеть другие страны, а если он станет служить в большом доме, такой возможности у него никогда не будет. Он помнил, что родители работали почти без выходных, а когда граф с семьей отправлялись путешествовать, слуги оставались в доме. Хозяев сопровождали только камердинер и личная горничная графини. Истории, которые рассказывали по возвращении эти счастливчики, увлекали и зачаровывали его._

_  
А еще Реджинальд слышал о людях, выступающих против самой идеи идти кому-то в услужение. Газеты писали о коммунистах и социалистах, ратующих за отмену существующей классовой системы, но это звучало дико для его ушей. От этих заявлений веяло хаосом и непредсказуемостью, даже анархией, тогда как Реджинальд предпочитал дисциплину, порядок, и был не лишен понятия об определенных феодальных устоях. В героях подобных публикаций не было ничего утонченного или изящного, у них также напрочь отсутствовало чувство стиля. Они твердили о равенстве, но при этом не намеревались возвысить рабочих и прислугу до уровня благородных и интеллигентных, они просто стремились низвергнуть дворянство и превратить всех в равно жалких и убогих. Они были грубыми и необразованными, а Реджинальд был воспитан в уважении к традициям и чести, которая сопутствует безупречной службе достойному аристократу._

_  
Миру, который он знал и любил всем сердцем, было присуще особое изящество, и он стремился стать частью этого мира. Он получал удовольствие от соблюдения формальностей и ритуалов, от прекрасных предметов, являющихся неотъемлемой частью жизни аристократов: серебра и хрусталя, хрупкого китайского фарфора, сотканных вручную персидских ковров и содержащихся в безупречном порядке книг. Пусть все это не могло принадлежать Реджинальду, но он каждый день мог любоваться этими вещами, заботиться об их сохранности, так что в каком-то смысле он был их владельцем. Однако красота красотой, но существовали и более земные потребности. Хотя бы питаться по-человечески. Конечно, на столе у его родных не было таких изысканных деликатесов, как у семьи графа, однако это все равно не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он получал здесь, в школе. А еще он хотел носить униформу из качественной шерсти, белые воротнички и галстуки, а не эти убогие обноски, в которые он был вынужден облачаться. В конце концов, в жизни нужно придерживаться самых высоких стандартов._

_  
Реджинальд уже обнаружил способ, с помощью которого можно было соблюсти свои интересы. По крайней мере, здесь он себя оправдал. Оказалось, что он умнее большинства окружающих его людей, и способен манипулировать ими, искусно сочетая хитрость и терпение. Он больше не верил в любовь, но вера в комфорт, роскошь и влияние у него осталась. Влияние – это важно. Если можешь влиять на обстоятельства, то не нужно ни должностей, ни титулов. Изучение истории наглядно это ему продемонстрировало. Влияние несомненно важнее очевидной власти, поскольку и власть, и богатство часто являются предметом зависти и интриг, и к тому же несовместимы с положением слуги. Контроль требует информации, но он знал, где можно ее добыть. Он осторожно наблюдал за своим отцом, а его отец был влиятельным человеком, который почти всегда получал то, что захочет. Преданность – ценное качество, но только в том случае, если она заслужена и вознаграждена, и он не позволит себе впредь быть обманутым, как это произошло с мастером Джеффри. Реджинальд будет служить, но только тому, кого он сам выберет. И джентльмен, у которого он собирается работать, должен будет отвечать самым высоким требованиям._

 

Было почти одиннадцать вечера, когда дрогнула рука матери, которую я держал в своей ладони. Я подался вперед, и она ответила чуть заметным напряжением пальцев.

  
– Глоток воды, – прошептала она, все еще не открывая глаз.

  
Я поднес стакан к ее губам, и лишь тогда она взглянула на меня. Мама пила мелкими глотками, и в ее глазах читалось удивление. После она одарила меня слабой улыбкой.

  
– Я знала, что ты приедешь, Реджи.

  
Я поставил стакан обратно, присел на краешек кровати и обнял ее.

  
– Мама, – прошептал я. – Я так рад, что смог увидеть тебя. 

  
Я испугался, что зарыдаю от облегчения при одной мысли о том, что получил шанс поговорить с ней в последний раз. После слов дяди Сирила оставалось мало надежды на такую возможность. 

  
– Ты хороший мальчик, Реджи…

  
Она говорила слабым дрожащим голосом – в нем совершенно не осталось знакомых мне с детства четких и спокойных интонаций. Мама с трудом дышала, наверняка страдала от боли, и, разумеется, мне невыносимо было видеть ее такой.

   
– Мне все равно, что говорят о тебе люди. Как бы там ни было, я всегда любила тебя. 

  
Я впервые слышал от нее подобное, и не смог сдержать эмоций. Слезы потекли по щекам, и я с трудом подавил отчаянный всхлип, уткнувшись ей в плечо. Она осторожно погладила меня по волосам.

  
– Я знаю, тебе всегда приходилось скрывать… заставлять других думать, что ты холодный и равнодушный. Я помню моего дядю Дориана – он был совсем как ты.

  
Услышав такое, я поднял голову. Она никогда не упоминала дядю Дориана раньше. 

  
– Он… он был?..

  
Я не знал, что в нашей семье были подобные мне. Разумеется, никто не упоминал о них из страха публичного позора, так что мне не стоило удивляться. Всхлипнув, я вытер глаз носовым платком.  
Мама кивнула:

  
– Это было очень давно… много лет назад, – сказала она. 

  
Мне пришлось наклониться ближе, чтобы расслышать ее слова.

  
– Они… – ее губы дрогнули, когда она на мгновение замолчала, попытавшись сделать глубокий вдох. – Это было очень давно, Реджи. Они повесили его за то, каким он был. 

  
Ужас сковал меня в ледяных объятиях.

  
– Я всегда боялась за тебя. Знаю, сейчас нравы уже не те, но я все равно волновалась за моего маленького мальчика.  
Мне пришлось сглотнуть ком в горле, прежде чем ответить. Мой голос дрожал от переполнявших меня чувств.

  
– Мне жаль, что я доставил тебе столько беспокойства. Я очень, очень осторожен, – сказал я.

  
Она кивнула.

  
– Я знаю, сынок. Твой милый молодой джентльмен, мистер Вустер… оставайся с ним, – она никогда не встречалась с мистером Вустером, но в письмах к ней я часто описывал нашу жизнь и наши путешествия. 

  
– Твои письма… такие яркие. Я видела, как ты заботишься о нем. Он подходит тебе.

  
Я кивнул.

  
– Да, – прошептал я, затем сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил, – Он отменил костюмированный бал, назначенный на послезавтра, и лично привез меня сюда.

  
На ее глазах показались слезы. Она прекрасно знала, насколько редким среди нанимателей было подобное великодушие. 

  
– Я так рада, что ты нашел кого-то, кто любит тебя, Реджи. Будь осторожен.

  
Я пораженно молчал в ответ. Он любит меня? Я не мог об этом думать, не мог даже рассматривать возможность подобного, находясь у постели матери. Она счастлива за меня, она любит меня вопреки тому, кем я являюсь, и тому, что я натворил в прошлом. Это – единственное, что имело для меня значение в этот момент, и я вновь почувствовал себя маленький одиноким ребенком, оплакивающим свою потерю.  
Я говорил путано и бессвязно, но не обращал на это внимания.

  
– Спасибо. Я… я не представлял, как сильно… – дыхание сбилось, я с трудом продолжил. – Я так сильно люблю тебя.  
Эти слова были тем единственным, что я мог ей сказать, поведать хриплым шепотом о том, как я люблю ее, и как мне будет ее не хватать. 

  
– Я так устала, Реджи, – прошептала она.

  
Я кивнул, попытавшись взять себя в руки ради нее. 

  
– Спи, мама. Все будет хорошо.

  
Я осторожно поцеловал ее в щеку. Ее кожа была тонкой, сухой и почти прозрачной. Она повернула ко мне осунувшееся, исхудавшее лицо и поцеловала в ответ.   
Мгновением позже раздался тихий стук в дверь. Я выпрямился и бросил взгляд на дверь, в которую осторожно заглянула Маргарет.

  
– Редж? – спросила она. – Мейбл и Чарльз здесь. Хотят увидеть ее.

  
Я кивнул.

  
– Конечно.

  
Запечатлев последний поцелуй на щеке матери, я осторожно пожал ее руку, вытер заплаканные глаза и поднялся на ноги. 

  
– Прощай, мама. Я люблю тебя.

  
Я знал, что в последний раз вижу ее живой. Я только надеялся, что у нее достанет сил сказать последнее «прощай» Мейбл.  
Когда я подходил к двери, Мейбл и ее муж Чарльз как раз входили в комнату. Я быстро обнял ее.

   
– Поторопись, – прошептал я ей на ухо. – Осталось не так много времени.

  
– Спасибо, – ответила она, отходя к кровати матери. 

  
Мистер Биффен кивнул мне и присел у постели больной рядом с моей племянницей. Я оставил их и бесшумно спустился в кухню вместе с Маргарет.

 

_Мистер Трентондайк-Уиббли рано покинул квартиру. Реджинальду показалось, что хозяин несколько растерян и даже встревожен, однако он не придал этому большого значения, ведь Мистер Трентондайк-Уиббли заверил его, что вернется к ужину. Вероятно, причиной беспокойства джентльмена была полученная им утром телеграмма. Он унес ее с собой, даже не сообщив Реджинальду о ее содержании, что, кстати сказать, было очень странно. За вычетом этого небольшого происшествия, все шло своим чередом. Прошлой ночью наниматель пригласил его к себе, и он в который раз с удовольствием разделил с ним постель. Реджинальд искренне наслаждался их запретной близостью, пока не приходило время возвращаться к себе в комнату. Они практиковали подобные отношения последние восемь месяцев – странно, что хозяин ни словом не обмолвился о том, что его что-то беспокоит. Даже сегодня, когда Реджинальд принес своему джентльмену завтрак, то не заметил и намека на надвигающуюся беду._

_  
Около полудня позвонили в дверь. Реджинальд обнаружил на пороге отца мистера Трентондайк-Уиббли, лорда Биннегстейда. Его широкое лицо было красным и перекошенным от ярости, а барский гнев, как известно, не сулит слугам ничего хорошего. Он влетел в квартиру – Реджинальд было предложил ему снять верхнюю одежду, но лорд Биннегстейн отказался, причем в весьма грубой форме. Как только захлопнулась дверь, он накинулся на Реджинальда:_

_  
– Где мой сын?_

_  
– Мистер Трентондайк-Уиббли уехал рано утром, милорд. Он не информировал меня ни о цели, ни о пункте наз_

_начения своей поездки, но сказал, что вернется сегодня вечером._

_  
– Проклятый щенок! – толстые щеки лорда тряслись от возмущения. – Сбежал!_

_  
– Милорд? – Реджинальд был сбит с толку и чувствовал растущее беспокойство. Лорд Биннегстейн двинулся на него, и ему потребовалось определенное мужество, чтобы остаться невозмутимым и не попятиться назад._

_  
– Я знаю, кто ты есть! – прорычал лорд. Реджинальд, встревожившись, приподнял бровь. – Этот негодяй Бекенридж приходил ко мне сегодня утром с письмом, написанным моим растреклятым сыном, и попытался меня шантажировать из-за… из-за извращений, которыми мой сын занимался с тобой!_

_  
Сердце Реджинальда пропустило удар. Он изо всех сил стиснул зубы. Мистер Бекенридж был близким другом его нанимателя, но недавно они поссорились. Значит, он решил шантажировать отца, однако сына все-таки предупредил. Тот получил телеграмму и пропал, а его, Реджинальда, оставил на расправу лорду! На мгновение ему показалось, что он вновь переживает события того черного дня, когда его с позором выставили из дома, где он вырос.  
Лорд Биннегстейн не дал ему вставить слово или хотя бы перевести дыхание. Его обличительные речи лились потоком:_

_  
– Тебе крупно повезло, Дживс, что против тебя не нашлось ни одной зацепки, кроме этого чертового письма, иначе я бы уже упрятал тебя за решетку. Туда, где тебе самое место, извращенный выродок!_

_  
Это означало, что, слава Всевышнему, лорд Виферингстон не предал огласке происшествие, случившееся десять лет назад._

_Лорд Биннегстейн достал свой бумажник, вытащил пачку банкнот и яростно швырнул их на пол._

_  
– Этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы заткнуть тебе рот. Ты покинешь этот дом немедленно. И если хоть одна живая душа узнает о том, что тут творилось, я уничтожу тебя. Не остановлюсь ни перед чем, пока не посажу на всю твою оставшуюся жалкую жизнь!_

_  
Зрачки Реджинальда расширились от страха. У лорда Биннегстейна были многочисленные связи в политических кругах, и Реджинальд был абсолютно уверен, что этот человек может легко сфабриковать достаточно улик, чтобы обвинить его в любом возможном преступлении, вплоть до убийства и государственной измены. Это была нешуточная угроза, и он не собирался ее игнорировать._

_  
– Забирай деньги и убирайся! – прорычал лорд._

_  
– Да, милорд._

_  
У Реджинальда не было выбора, и он опустился на колени и принялся собирать банкноты. Он бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону кухни – за ней была его комната. Он хотел поспешно упаковать то немногое, что у него было, но Лорд Биннегстейн схватил его за руку и сжал так сильно, что чуть не сломал. Он заставил его подняться на ноги и грубо потащил к выходу._

_  
– Пошел вон немедленно, или я вызываю полицию! – крикнул он, и Реджинальд решил не испытывать его терпения. Учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, благоразумие будет отличительной чертой истинной храбрости – рассудил он. Три часа спустя Реджинальд сидел на кровати в одной из комнат клуба «Юный Ганимед», где члены клуба могли скоротать несколько дней в поисках нового места. Он пытался успокоиться и обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. Достав из кармана пальто бумажник, он бегло пересчитал купюры. По меньшей мере, лорд Биннегстейн оказался щедр, пожаловав ему больше сотни фунтов – сумму, равную его трехлетнему жалованию! Разумеется, он злился на Трентондайк-Уиббли, не давшего ни единого намека на грозившие ему неприятности, и в то же время он понимал, что все не так плохо, как могло бы быть. Он никогда не воспринимал эти отношения как нечто значительное, однако это был взаимовыгодный союз, и он надеялся хотя бы на проявление обычной человеческой порядочности со стороны своего нанимателя. Увы, его просто-напросто использовали, оставили в качестве приманки для хищника, чтобы облегчить себе путь к спасению._

_  
Реджинальд попытался поразмышлять о ближайшем будущем. Никаких невосполнимых потерь в своем поспешном бегстве он не понес, потому что не обладал ничем особо ценным. Одежду можно купить, книги тоже, фотографий членов семьи или друзей у него не было, писем и телеграмм он не хранил – обладая безупречной памятью, он не испытывал потребности в личном архиве._

_  
Он рано понял, что положение любого камердинера весьма шатко – привычный жизненный уклад может измениться в любой момент, причем без всякого предупреждения. И хотя он вел достаточно рискованный образ жизни, его репутация была непогрешима. Именно она позволила Реджинальду оставить три последних места службы по собственному желанию. Всякий раз он уходил с высоко поднятой головой, и всякий раз находил более высокооплачиваемую работу с более выгодными условиями труда. Тем не менее, на его памяти уволили не одного камердинера, и он никогда не считал себя застрахованным от подобного несчастного случая. В конце концов, случилось то, что случилось. Отсутствие рекомендаций с последнего места службы, конечно, усложняло поиск нового места, но это ни в коем случае нельзя было считать катастрофой._

_  
Теперь он будет тщательнее подходить к выбору нанимателя. Реджинальд должен хорошенько продумать, чего он хочет от жизни и каким образом он может это получить. Как научиться влиять на обстоятельства и поступки человека, у которого будет работать, чтобы как можно надежнее обезопасить себя. Ему претило то, что он вынужден скрывать так много о себе самом, он мечтал о нанимателе, с которым можно будет хоть немного опустить щиты, в которые он заковал свое сердце. Он знал, что это ребячество, но ноющая пустота внутри него заставляла грезить о невозможном. Реджинальд закрыл глаза, подавляя в себе нерациональные эмоции. Он должен был двигаться дальше и не оглядываться назад.  
_

 

***

Я сидел в кухне у старинной чугунной кухонной плиты, пытаясь согреться теплом, исходящим от ее черных толстых стенок. Мне не было холодно физически, но дрожь в душе не желала униматься. Я глотал крепкий черный кофе и думал о последних словах матери.  
Она простила мне тот проступок – наверное, это случилось много лет тому назад, но я не знал об этом до сегодняшней ночи. Мы переписывались на протяжении многих лет, но это были не те чувства, которые можно доверить бумаге. Я знал, что она любила меня. Но вот мысль о том, что она понимала меня, не способного изменить свою природу, и тревожилась за мою безопасность, стало откровением, поразившим меня в самое сердце. А когда она сказала, что мистер Вустер любит меня, это было уже слишком для событий одного дня. 

  
Выходит, что в письмах я раскрыл природу своих чувств задолго до того, как сам осознал их. Она увидела нечто большее в теплых отзывах о мистере Вустере и была счастлива за меня. Она желала нам добра и хотела, чтобы я остался с ним. Она словно желала мне обрести нечто похожее на то, что люди обычно обретают в браке – кого-то, кто любил бы меня и был со мной в радости и горе.   
Но мог ли я получить это? Чувствовал ли он что-либо подобное ко мне? Нужно ли это ему?

  
Мистер Вустер всегда был добр ко мне, но он добр почти к каждому, даже если сам бы предпочел поступить по-иному. Его необычайно развитое чувство чести, его кодекс Вустеров требовал великодушия и терпения к тем, кого он считал своей семьей или друзьями или даже к совершенно посторонним людям, оказавшимся в беде. Доброта – не тот материал, на основании которого можно делать далеко идущие выводы о его отношении ко мне.  
Сегодня он доказал, что заботится обо мне не только на словах. Ни один мой прошлый наниматель никогда не сделал бы ничего подобного. Это было бы абсолютно немыслимо. В лучшем случае, меня бы отпустили на несколько дней в счет ежегодного отпуска, да и то, если бы мне удалось подыскать себе замену. Тот факт, что мистер Вустер был только рад отменить запланированное торжество, роли не играл. То, что он вообще на него согласился, было очередным требованием кодекса Вустеров. Мой наниматель дал слово своим друзьям и собирался его сдержать – я не сомневался, что мероприятие было всего лишь отложено на какое-то время. Что же касается его сострадания, то оно легко объяснялось тем фактом, что сам он осиротел в юном возрасте. Однако то, что он настоял на том, чтобы лично привезти меня сюда было весьма показательным поступком. 

  
Но если он полюбил меня – а я начинал верить, что он и в самом деле мог испытывать такие чувства – то когда и как это произошло? Мой наниматель никогда не произносил даже слова «любовь». Я наблюдал с его стороны лишь многочисленные проявления уважения и признательности – за исключением нескольких инцидентов, когда он пытался отстаивать свой авторитет. Но подобную несговорчивость мистер Вустер проявляет лишь время от времени – в этом смысле он является полной моей противоположностью. К тому же, молодой джентльмен обладает бесчисленным множеством качеств, с лихвой искупающих этот небольшой недостаток, что делает подобные инциденты в некоторой степени терпимыми… 

  
Думал ли я, что влюблюсь? Разумеется, нет. Я лишь хотел добиться взаимопонимания со своим работодателем, так как стремился к комфортному и безопасному существованию и хотел хоть немного контролировать свою собственную жизнь. Конечно, у нас случались легкие разногласия, но я никогда не опасался быть уволенным без объяснения причин. Я помогал мистеру Вустеру во всех его делах, так что со временем он стал зависеть от меня. Малейший намек на возможные трудности, например, разрыв очередной помолвки или инциденты с тетками или полицией, заставлял его обращаться ко мне за помощью.

  
В процессе разрешения подобных трудностей я сознательно ставил мистера Вустера в неловкое, даже унизительное положение, манипулировал им, использовал его в своих интересах. И если я действительно испытываю к нему некие чувства, то не могу больше поступать с ним подобным образом – это было бы в высшей степени несправедливо. То, что я умышленно вводил его в заблуждение ради собственной выгоды особенно беспокоило меня в свете последних событий, и я чувствовал, что не могу и впредь молчать об этом. Я понимал, что сознательно иду на риск, решив признаться ему во всем. Его чувство, если оно не являлось плодом моего воображения, могло быть слишком хрупким и сломаться под грузом моего признания. Но я обязан был это сделать, хотя бы для успокоения собственной совести. Мистер Вустер должен узнать, что за человек состоит у него на службе, и самостоятельно решить дальнейшую судьбу наших отношений. 

  
Сравнивая два года, проведенных рядом с мистером Вустером, с остальными годами своей жизни, я окончательно убедился, что нуждаюсь в нем. Служить у него было счастьем, находиться в его обществе – радостью. Он нисколько не ограничивал мою свободу, а под крышей его дома я чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, чем где-либо. Возможность лишиться даже не надежды на ответные чувства, но ощущения душевного покоя, пугала меня. Страх утратить его общество доставлял еще большие страдания – впрочем, я понимал, что данный психологический разлад усугубляется обстоятельствами. Ведь моя мать умирала наверху, а остальные члены моей семьи либо сидели у ее одра, забылись тревожной дремотой, либо мерили шагами гостиную, поглощенные тревогой и мрачными предчувствиями. Напряжение, разлитое по квартире, подтачивало наши силы, и это чувство лишь возрастало с тех пор, как я прибыл сюда. Я чувствовал себя изнуренным – кофе не бодрил, а тепло чугунной печи не успокаивало. Если бы только мистер Вустер был рядом! Но, увы, я не мог придумать предлога, позволявшего ему присутствовать в этой квартире без риска, что кто-то что-то заподозрит. 

  
Если он выслушает меня, если он действительно любит меня и сможет принять мое искреннее глубокое раскаяние в прошлых поступках, то существует шанс, что у меня по-прежнему будет работодатель, возможно, даже возлюбленный, после того, как все это закончится. А сейчас я мог лишь верить в его врожденную доброту и уповать на лучшее.

 

 

 

_Оправившись от болезни и покинув, наконец, дом мистера Тодда, Реджинальд занялся поисками нового нанимателя. Он посвятил несколько дней внимательному изучению клубной книги «Юного Ганимеда» и списков господ, нуждавшихся в камердинере, в надежде выбрать джентльмена, в чьем обществе можно будет провести ближайшие несколько лет.  
С него достаточно умных мужчин. Ему импонировало, что такие люди ценили его советы, но претило то, что зачастую они использовали свой интеллект для подавления и обмана ближних. А для мистера Тодда, например, вообще никаких моральных устоев не существовало – он с одинаковой легкостью унижал своего камердинера и совершал махинации с деньгами своих клиентов.   
Дойдя в клубной книге до раздела, озаглавленного: «Тодд, Монтегю», он вписал туда несколько серьезных замечаний. Следствие по делу этого джентльмена подходило к завершению. Реджинальд не сомневался, что следующие несколько лет этот человек проведет в тюрьме, и был рад, что его показания сыграли не последнюю роль в изобличении его бывшего нанимателя. _

_  
Нет, его определенно не интересовали умные джентльмены. Ему нужна была работа, на которой можно было немного отдохнуть после неприятностей на службе у мистера Тодда.  
Вустер, Бертрам Уилберфорс. Кажется, подходящая кандидатура. Почти на шесть лет моложе Реджинальда. Рано осиротел. В будущем унаследует титул лорда Яксли... Кажется, этот джентльмен не из тех неотесанных и хватких нуворишей, которые кичатся достатком, не обладая ни лоском, ни манерами истинных представителей высшего света. Дружелюбен, умерен в быту, склонен прощать людские слабости. Немного туповат и достаточно легкомысленен, чтобы ездить нагишом на велосипеде в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. Отличается сомнительными предпочтениями по части выбора одежды, исполняет песенки мьюзик-холла, аккомпанируя себе на пианино, может проявить чрезмерный энтузиазм в праздновании Ночи гребных гонок. Состоит в клубе «Трутни» – заведении, где интеллектуалам явно делать нечего. Один из предыдущих камердинеров написал, что мистеру Вустеру требуется направляющий. «Восприимчивый молодой человек, охотно идущий на поводу у своих родных и близких. Его необходимо оберегать». _

_  
Очевидно, мистером Вустером будет легко манипулировать. Реджинальда это вполне устраивало. Умный, облеченный доверием камердинер сможет направить своего джентльмена, куда требуется, и при необходимости вести не только домашнее хозяйство, но и денежные дела своего нанимателя. Конечно, этими возможностями легко было злоупотребить – Реджинальд слышал о камердинерах, присвоивших тысячи фунтов и ни разу не попавшихся на горячем, но сам он не одобрял подобное постыдное и вульгарное поведение. К тому же, в случае раскрытия махинаций, можно стать жертвой шантажа, получить немалый срок заключения, или, в лучшем случае, значительно уменьшить шансы найти приличное место в будущем. А в жизни Реджинальда и без того хватало поводов для риска, чтобы подвергать себя ненужной опасности еще и на работе. Несмотря на то, что он имел вкус к хорошей жизни, ему не нужно было прибегать к незаконному присвоению чужих средств. Достаточно подыскать джентльмена, готового охотно расставаться с деньгами в качестве оплаты за хорошо проделанную работу. Реджинальд перенес достаточно неприятных моментов на службе у мистера Тодда, когда польстился на высокое жалованье, не дав себе труда более тщательно изучить дефекты характера этого джентльмена, и он не собирался повторять свою ошибку._

_  
Как камердинер Реджинальд был профессионален, компетентен и благоразумен. Некоторые предыдущие наниматели до сих пор испытывали нечто вроде благоговения перед его ловкостью и умениями. Заработанная годами безупречной службы репутация позволяла получить практически любое место, даже не вступая в гонку с другими соискателями. Многолетний упорный труд начинал приносить свои плоды, и Реджинальд с удовольствием пользовался этим.  
На человека, подобного мистеру Вустеру, легко будет произвести должное впечатление, а решение его многочисленных, но неизменно забавных проблем поможет заслужить доверие и благодарность джентльмена. Реджинальда непременно будет вознагражден всем, что он так жаждал, и что редко выпадает на долю рядового камердинера – путешествиями, длинными отпусками и неограниченной свободой. А еще некоторые члены «Юного Ганимеда» отмечали, что мистер Вустер довольно привлекателен, что делает его объектом преследований многих молодых леди. Что ж, в выборе будущего места службы это обстоятельство играло весомую роль – Реджинальд предпочитал служить у красивых мужчин, даже если эти мужчины и не разделяли его наклонностей. Он относился к ним так, как относятся к красивой обстановке – это делало его жизнь более приятной. И пускай вероятность того, что мистер Вустер также предпочитает представителей своего пола, весьма мала, они непременно достигнут определенного взаимопонимания.  
Что ж, Бертрам У. Вустер – приемлемый вариант. Пожалуй, он послужит у него, пока на горизонте не появится лучшая кандидатура. Но если все будет, как он задумал, то он рассмотрит возможность остаться на этой службе достаточно долгий срок._

 

 

 

Моя мать тихо скончалась около трех часов утра. Она ненадолго пришла в себя, когда у ее постели дежурили Мейбл с мужем, а затем уснула вечным сном. Когда печальная весть разнеслась по дому, Кэтрин ушла наверх готовить тело к похоронам, а Маргарет занялась прочими необходимыми в этих обстоятельствах делами. Все остальные разошлись по отведенным для них комнатам – если не поспать, то хотя бы попытаться отдохнуть, прежде чем погрузиться в дальнейшие заботы по организации похорон.  
Мейбл с мужем предложили отвезти меня, но я решил прогуляться до гостиницы, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Ночь выдалась дождливой и промозглой, но это было даже к лучшему – холод развеивал тяжелый навязчивый запах смерти, который душил меня, точно саван. Так я брел милю или две, переживая смешанные чувства – ностальгию, страх, сожаление. Голова шла кругом, и перспектива признаний, которые я собирался сделать мистеру Вустеру, отнюдь не способствовала облегчению моего состояния. 

  
Взяв у портье ключ от номера, который снял для нас мистер Вустер, я преодолел два лестничных пролета к заветной двери. Стучаться не стал – мой наниматель и так знал, что я окажусь здесь при определенных обстоятельствах, а тревожить его попусту не хотелось. Лампа на прикроватном столике мягко освещала комнату, а сам мистер Вустер сидел на кровати полностью одетый, за исключением обуви, и читал книгу. Не успел я запереть за собой дверь, как он подбежал ко мне и молча заключил в объятия. Мое пальто было мокрым от дождя, но я пребывал в слишком большом смятении, чтобы бояться испортить ненароком костюм моего нанимателя. Я так нуждался в его поддержке, что не имел ни сил, ни желания отстраняться. Мы простояли так довольно долго, пока напряжение и боль отпустили настолько, что я вновь смог вдохнуть полной грудью.   
Мистер Вустер чуть попятился назад, окинув меня проницательным взглядом.

   
– Пошли в постель, старина. Ты, должно быть, чертовски вымотан. 

  
Он помог мне снять пальто, которое я вместе с перчатками и шляпой поместил в гардероб. Я принялся развязывать галстук, и он тоже начал раздеваться. 

  
– Что же ты не позвонил? Я бы заехал за тобой...

  
– Мне необходимо было пройтись, сэр, – ответил я.

  
Он понимающе кивнул и продолжил разоблачаться. Когда мы оба были одеты в пижамы, он взял меня за руку, уложил в свою постель, укрыл одеялом и устроился рядом. Я постарался расслабиться, но мои мысли были слишком беспокойны. Мистер Вустер обнял меня, положив голову мне на плечо.  
Вдруг я обнаружил, что вцепился в него, словно утопающий, как будто ощущение тепла другого тела – единственное, что могло меня спасти. Уткнувшись лицом в шею мистера Вустера, вдохнув его запах, я стал понемногу успокаиваться, прислушиваясь к его размеренному дыханию.

  
– Если… если хочешь поговорить, я готов, – нерешительно прошептал он.

  
Я кивнул, сознавая, что должен сделать это, но не находя в себе сил начать разговор прямо сейчас. Его пальцы медленно поглаживали мою спину, оказывая умиротворяющий и слегка снотворный эффект. Я заставил себя сосредоточиться на этих ощущениях, позволяя всему прочему отойти на второй план.  
Мы лежали так больше часа – бодрствуя, но храня молчание. Я потерялся в своих мыслях, а он продолжал нежно водить пальцами вдоль моего позвоночника. Я первым нарушил молчание, осознав, что не могу более пользоваться добротой мистера Вустера, когда он остается в неведении относительно всего – и моих нынешних чувств, и моих прежних нечестных поступков по отношению к нему. 

  
– Сэр, – от переполнявших меня эмоций голос звучал хрипло.

  
– Хмм? – движения его пальцев стали медленнее, пока совсем не замерли.

  
Я приподнял голову и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
Мне предстояло сделать нелегкий выбор: заговорить, и, возможно, навсегда потерять его, или не заговорить и потерять себя самого…

  
– Сегодня я о многом размышлял, сэр. И понял, что должен сделать признание, которое, боюсь, изменит ваше отношение ко мне.

  
Итак, я озвучил свой страх. Теперь можно было надеяться только на чудо – что он простит меня, что мы уснем в одной постели и утром проснемся в объятиях друг друга.   
В глазах моего нанимателя отразилось замешательство. 

  
– Вряд ли хоть что-то может повлиять на мое отношение к тебе, дружище!

  
Я перевернулся на спину, и он обнял меня, полулежа на моей груди. 

  
– Реджи, я переживал весь вечер, чувствуя себя бесполезным, как лишняя нога. Хотел сделать хоть что-нибудь для твоей семьи, но в голову ничего не приходило… И уж коль готовность выслушать сможет хоть как-то помочь, то Бертрам полностью в твоем распоряжении. 

  
Он чуть отодвинулся, чтобы было удобно лежать и разговаривать, но руки с моей груди не убрал. 

  
– Прежде чем начну, сэр… Должен сказать, я не ожидаю, что вы разделяете мои чувства. Но даже если окажется, что это так, вы вправе отказаться от них, узнав о поступках, которые я совершал без вашего ведома и одобрения. 

  
Он слегка наклонил голову, выражая любопытство, но промолчал, так что я продолжил: 

  
– Судьба была благосклонна ко мне – я прибыл вовремя и застал свою мать живой. Это стало возможным только благодаря вашей исключительной доброте и великодушию, сэр. 

  
Уголки губ мистера Вустера поползли вверх, и он удовлетворенно кивнул. 

  
– Просто нет слов, старина, как я рад, что мы успели вовремя.

  
– Разговор с ней подтолкнул к осознанию, которое зрело во мне уже некоторое время, сэр. Я более не могу отрицать, что… – я глубоко вздохнул, – не могу более отрицать, что люблю вас, сэр.

  
Глаза мистера Вустера округлились, рот слегка приоткрылся. Он тихо охнул, и от его былой невозмутимости не осталось и следа. Я ничего не мог поделать с собой – все мое существо напряглось в ожидании ответа. 

  
– Ты… любишь меня? – прошептал он, и недоверие отчетливо сквозило в его голосе.

  
Я кивнул, и он вдруг крепко прижал меня к себе и уткнулся в плечо. 

  
– О, слава Богу! – задыхаясь, приглушенно выдохнул он в подушку и мою шею. – Спасибо, спасибо, я… о, Реджи, я не смел даже мечтать…

  
Он поцеловал меня, и я понадеялся, что его энтузиазм не улетучится, когда я скажу все, что должен сказать. 

  
– Я уже давно схожу по тебе с ума, но никогда не подозревал – да, не подозревал, что тебя интересуют такие штуки – любовь и все прочее. Ведь мой камердинер всегда такой серьезный, строгий, и я… ну, думал, ты уйдешь, если хоть словом обмолвлюсь об этом. Думал, что наши отношения только прагма-как-его-там для тебя. В смысле, вопрос удобства, и никаких лишних чувств. 

  
– Так все начиналось, – признался я. – На самом деле, когда я поступил к вам на службу, то… полагал, что события будут развиваться именно так. Обнаружив, что природа ваших склонностей подобна моей, я умышленно подталкивал вас в данном направлении. 

  
Он настороженно разглядывал меня некоторое время. 

  
–То есть, ты хотел найти кого-то, с кем мог бы прийти к подобному взаимопониманию?

  
Я кивнул.

  
– Не вижу, в чем тут проблема, старина. Не мог же ты дать объявление в газете: «Превосходный, совершенный, предпочитающий мужчин камердинер ищет джентльмена с похожими наклонностями для приятного чувственного времяпрепровождения» – ведь нет же, правда?

  
Я приподнял бровь в ответ на столь простодушное отрицание моей вины. Возможно, мистер Вустер не до конца понял мою мысль... 

  
– Ни за что бы не признался в этом ранее, сэр, однако я неоднократно провоцировал ситуации, выгодные для меня самого; не сообщал о своих намерениях и не спрашивал у вас, готовы ли вы следовать за мной. Все дело в том, что когда я собирал информацию о новом месте службы, то искал кого-то, кем мог бы легко… манипулировать. 

  
Я должен был произнести это слово. Должен был заставить его осознать, насколько низко я пал в погоне за собственной выгодой. 

  
– Ваше великодушие и врожденная доброта, сэр, позволяли легко склонить вас к выгодному для себя поведению. Предав ваше доверие самым возмутительным образом, я уверен, что не заслуживаю ни уважения, ни любви. И едва ли достоин прощения... 

 

 

 

 

_Прибыв по адресу Беркли-Меншн, 6-а, Реджинальд с трудом поверил своим глазам. Открывший ему дверь молодой человек, несомненно, очень страдал от последствий буйных увеселений прошлой ночи. От него разило спиртным, застоявшимся сигаретным дымом, а еще он, похоже, успел побывать в полицейском участке. Его, вне всякого сомнения, дорогой и элегантный костюм был в страшном беспорядке. Так же, впрочем, как и его жилище – прежний камердинер этого юноши был абсолютно некомпетентен в своем деле, об этом свидетельствовало состояние каждой вещи, попадавшейся на глаза Реджинальду._

_  
Но куда сильнее его поразила необычайная привлекательность молодого джентльмена. Даже в чрезвычайно растрепанном состоянии он был пугающе красив – высокий и стройный, с достаточно развитой мускулатурой, голубыми глазами, светлыми волосами... У Реджинальда возникла почти инстинктивная физическая реакция, и он вынужден был напустить на себя каменную невозмутимость – в противном случае он бы сей же час унес ноги из этой квартиры. Если хотя бы половина из того, что он слышал о доброте, великодушии и небогатых умственных способностях Берти Вустера было правдой, работа на него будет самым легким и, к тому же, самым высокооплачиваемым занятием за всю его карьеру. И если натура мистера Вустера допускает хоть малейший намек на симпатию к своему полу, Реджинальд найдет этот намек и будет лелеять его как редкую и драгоценную орхидею, пока он не расцветет к полному удовлетворению их обоих._

_  
Если бы Реджинальд верил в высшие силы, он бы упал на колени, благодаря покровителя всех личных слуг джентльменов за эту вакансию. В перспективе его ожидало все, о чем он так мечтал – жизнь в роскоши, хозяин, каждым шагом которого он будет руководить, более чем удовлетворительное жалованье, и, что очень вероятно, неограниченная личная свобода и возможность контролировать любые обстоятельства, способные повлиять на его собственную жизнь. А еще Реджинальд сразу понял, что его профессиональные навыки кажутся Берти чем-то вроде чуда, хотя это было неудивительно после тех страданий, которые причиняло ему весьма своеобразное отношение к работе предыдущего камердинера.  
Когда Реджинальд смешивал укрепляющий коктейль по собственному рецепту для нового господина, изумленное восхищение озарило лицо Берти, словно полуденное солнце.  
«Вы приняты!» – это были самые желанные слова, которые Реджинальд когда-либо слышал._

 

 

  
– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что сам я никогда не предложил бы тебе перейти к более тесным отношениям? – спросил он.

  
– Сэр? – я не уловил логики в его словах.

  
– Я не из тех парней, которые предлагают своим камердинерам такие вещи, это неправильно. Меня бы все время мучила мысль, что у тебя вроде как не было выбора сказать «нет». Так что единственный возможный вариант нам быть вместе – если бы ты сам пришел ко мне. Понимаешь?

  
Я кивнул. 

  
– Более чем понимаю, – ответил я. – Но факт остается фактом: я манипулировал вами, чтобы получить желаемое.

  
Мистер Вустер вздохнул, очевидно, несколько расстроенный. 

  
– Ты любишь меня, правда, Реджи?

  
– Да, сэр, очень люблю, – я все еще пытался измерить силу своего чувства, но все попытки были обречены на неудачу.

  
– Когда парень подыскивает какую-нибудь девицу с намерением сходить с ней под венец, он, если вдуматься, поступает так же. Он оглядывается вокруг, ища не просто восхитительный профиль, а кого-то, с кем хотелось бы идти рядом по жизни и с чьим присутствием можно было бы мириться, каждое утро натыкаясь на данную персону взглядом за старыми добрыми я. и б. Поверь мне, старина, – я несколько раз пытался жениться, но этот способ не срабатывал. Так что уж лучше я просто останусь рядом с тобой. 

  
– Но…

  
– Ты попытаешься принудить меня к чему-то насильно, если я скажу «нет»? – спросил он, прищурившись. – Я не имею в виду критику моих усиков или твои обычные махинации по уничтожению ярких галстуков или красных гетр, а что-то действительно серьезное.

  
– Сэр! Конечно, нет! – воскликнул я, ужаснувшись одной этой мысли – Я никогда…

  
– Ты никогда не поступишь так, Реджи. В том-то все и дело, – сказал он, в высшей степени раздраженный. – Ты не из тех ребят. Честное слово, старина, я отчаянно люблю тебя. И если ты тоже любишь меня, почему так настойчиво пытаешься убедить в том, что я тебя любить не должен?

  
Мое сердце растаяло от его способности к пониманию и прощению. 

  
– Я так ошибался на ваш счет, сэр. Когда я начинал работать на вас, то думал, что вы такой же, как остальные джентльмены вашего круга.

  
Он нежно поцеловал меня и прижался ко мне всем телом, запустив пальцы в мои волосы.

  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

  
– Практически все джентльмены, у которых я служил все эти годы, имели прискорбные недостатки, сэр. Они были пустой породой, тогда как вы – чистое золото. Я видел алчность, способную погубить человеческую жизнь, видел людей, чьи сердца были наполнены лишь самовлюбленностью и высокомерием. Встречал черствость и безразличие к страданиям других и служил людям с душами тиранов. Знаю, что причинил вам боль, сочтя умственно несостоятельным, сэр, и за одно это должен бесконечно просить прощения.

  
Лицо мистера Вустера на мгновение омрачила боль, но он тут же взял себя в руки. 

  
– Поначалу я действительно так думал, но когда стал узнавать вас лучше, то понял, что был неправ. То, что ранее представлялось мне… глупостью, – само это слово отозвалось во мне болью, – не имеет с ней ничего общего. Вы просто смотрите на мир по-другому, искренне выражаете свои мысли, в то время как другие прячут истинные чувства. В вас доброты и сострадательности больше, чем у сотен джентльменов вашего круга!

  
– Ты действительно так думаешь? – задумчиво спросил он. 

  
Я видел горечь и тоску, написанные на его лице, и страстно желал заставить их исчезнуть.

  
– Вы доказали мне, что я счастливо заблуждался на этот счет, сэр, – прошептал я, прижав его ближе к себе и поцеловав в щеку. – Никогда еще я не состоял на службе у более благородного, более щедрого человека.

 

 

_Реджинальд понял, что ему предстоит ужасный день, когда обнаружил за дверью квартиры мистера Коллинсворта Фиттлеби. Он не знал, что Берти водит знакомство с этим человеком, но со времени их последней встречи прошли годы, и Реджинальд удержал на лице маску обычной невозмутимости, пока принимал у гостя верхнюю одежду и сопровождал его в гостиную к Берти._

_  
Он работал на мистера Фиттлеби почти полгода. Неприятности начались не сразу, а примерно через пять месяцев с момента его трудоустройства. Когда инциденты участились, Реджинальд подал прошение об отставке.  
Мистер Фиттлеби несомненно узнал его, хоть и не подал виду, и это полностью устраивало Реджинальда. И хотя ему не нравилось, что его наниматель впустил в дом этого человека, он был совершенно уверен: если бы Берти был осведомлен об истинной сущности этого джентльмена, то не пожелал бы иметь с ним ничего общего.   
Все полтора часа, которые гость провел в доме, мистер Фиттлеби вынуждал Реджинальда ни на секунду не терять бдительности, изводя его бесконечными придирками. Вещи то и дело падали на пол, так что в конечном итоге пришлось чистить ковер. Просьбы озвучивались с плохо скрываемой злобой. Все действия Реджинальда, сама его манера держаться подвергались критике и насмешкам. А когда Берти на минуту вышел из комнаты, негодяй даже попытался распустить руки. _

_  
После того, как ланч подошел к концу и джентльменам пришло время выкурить сигарету-другую, содержимое пепельницы вдруг совершенно случайно оказалось на ковре. Когда Реджинальд устранил беспорядок и вернул пепельницу на столик, Фиттлеби «неловко» взмахнул рукой с зажатой в ней сигаретой и больно ожег запястье Реджинальда. Камердинер еле заметно вздрогнул, но от распахнутых в изумлении глаз Берти это не укрылось._

_  
– Дживс, старина, не мог бы ты принести мне еще чашечку чая? – нервозность, написанная на лице Берти, свидетельствовала о том, что чай был всего лишь предлогом, чтобы дать слуге возможность покинуть комнату._

_  
Несмотря на боль, Реджинальд кивнул с облегчением._

_  
– Очень хорошо, сэр._

_  
Он вернулся на кухню и приложил к ожогу лед, затем тихонько приоткрыл кухонную дверь, чтобы слышать, что происходит в гостиной._

_  
– …Не имею ни малейшего понятия, что у тебя на уме, Колли, но ты принялся изводить Дживса, как только переступил порог квартиры, а эта штука с сигаретой просто ни в какие ворота! – в тихом голосе Берти слышалась неподдельная ярость, и он не дал мистеру Фиттлеби вставить и слова в оправдание. – Я не позволю тебе так обращаться с моим человеком! Мне наплевать, как ты привык вести себя со своей прислугой, здесь этот номер не пройдет! Не желаю больше видеть тебя в своем доме. Честно говоря, Фиттлеби, ты сделан совершенно из другого теста, нежели все порядочные «трутни», и я непременно сообщу членскому комитету, каким мерзавцем ты на самом деле оказался. Каждого «трутня» Дживсу приходилось выуживать из разного рода неприятностей, так что они вряд ли обрадуются, узнав, как отвратительно ты с ним обошелся. И вообще, не думаю, что после такого тебе будут рады хоть в одном клубе этого города!_

_  
Берти продолжал свою пламенную речь, однако голоса переместились в коридор, а потом Реджинальд услышал, как открылась входная дверь._

_  
– Уверен, ты сам сможешь убраться вон, – зло сказал на прощание Берти, и дверь с треском захлопнулась._

_  
В следующую минуту хозяин примчался на кухню, не на шутку обеспокоенный._

_  
– Дживс, старина, мне ужасно жаль, что так вышло с этим Фиттлеби! Я понятия не имел, что парень такая свинья. Ноги его больше тут не будет, клянусь. С тобой все в порядке?_

_  
– Да, сэр, – ответил Реджинальд, удивленный, что Берти принял происшедшее так близко к сердцу._

_  
– Дай посмотреть, – попросил Берти, потянувшись к его руке. – Господи, какой ожог! – пораженно прошептал он.  
Когда он поднял голову и посмотрел на Реджинальда, его лицо было бледно. _

_  
– Я надеялся, что мне показалось - ты ведь практически не шелохнулся, – его прохладные пальцы лежали на запястье Реджинальда, а искренняя обеспокоенность грела сердце камердинера._

_  
– Повреждение несущественно, сэр, – уверил его Реджинальд. – Я безмерно благодарен вам за все, сэр._

_  
– Может, стоит вызвать врача, как ты думаешь?_

_  
Реджинальд покачал головой._

_  
– Нет. Спасибо, сэр. Я нашел все необходимое для оказания первой помощи, и уверяю вас, со мной все будет в порядке.  
Берти весь остаток дня и большую часть вечера продолжал крутиться поблизости с озабоченным и предупредительным видом, пока не уверился, что с Реджинальдом и впрямь все в порядке. Поведение господина оставило Реджинальда в глубоких раздумьях, которым он предался в ночной тишине своей комнаты. _

 

 

Похоже, мистер Вустер был полностью удовлетворен моими объяснениями – он заметно расслабился и вновь поцеловал меня. Однако мне хотелось, чтобы он до конца понял, что именно чувствую я.

  
– Помните мистера Фиттлеби, сэр? 

  
Его лицо застыло.

  
– Этого негодяя? Он намеренно причинил тебе боль, Реджи, – как я могу забыть об этом?

  
– Несколько лет назад я работал у мистера Фиттлеби.

  
– Что? – мистер Вустер окинул меня смущенным взглядом. – Но если он видел тебя не впервые, почему, черт возьми, так обошелся с тобой?

  
– Я пробыл у него на службе менее полугода. Его характер раскрывался постепенно – он впервые показал свое истинное лицо по прошествии примерно шести недель. Пытался склонить меня к определенному взаимопониманию, сродни тому, что возникло между нами, сэр. По причинам, о которых не стану упоминать, я отклонил его притязания, но он продолжал откровенно домогаться близости и, уверен, не погнушался бы добиться своего силой, не оставь я службу в его доме. 

  
На лице мистера Вустера были написаны ошеломление и гнев.

  
– Боже мой!

  
– Это практически случилось в день, когда я ушел, – закончил я. – Как бы там ни было, мой фрак был непоправимо испорчен, прежде чем мне удалось выбраться из той квартиры. 

  
– Как люди могут быть такими, Реджи? – спросил он жалобным, недоуменным голосом. – Разумеется, так ни с кем нельзя поступать, но посметь сделать подобное с таким совершенством как ты...

  
– Вот именно поэтому я и люблю вас, Берти, – прошептал я. 

  
Стремясь сохранить определенную дистанцию в наших отношениях, я никогда раньше не называл своего нанимателя по имени, но теперь любые барьеры между нами причиняли мне боль.   
Его лицо словно осветилось изнутри, и он так жадно поцеловал меня, что после этого нам довелось еще долго глотать воздух, чтобы восстановить дыхание.   
Разумеется, он был весьма изумлен.

  
– Думал, ты никогда не назовешь меня по имени, – мягко сказал он. – Я так хотел услышать это от тебя. И вот случилась самая замечательная вещь на свете – ты даже не представляешь, как я себя сейчас чувствую!

  
– Просто до сегодняшнего дня я не был уверен, что имею на это право... Думал, что способен лишь на плотские отношения, что никогда никого не полюблю, но вы оказались исключительным человеком. Вы даже не догадываетесь, как сильно отличаетесь от ваших друзей, от прочих людей вашего круга, Берти. 

  
Он смущенно смотрел на меня.

  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Реджи.

  
– Большинство людей либо жестокосердны, либо бездумно равнодушны, – ответил я. – Вы же искренне добры и человечны. У вас всегда найдется теплое слово для каждого, вы полны бескорыстного желания помочь всем, кто просит о помощи, даже если это причиняет вам определенные неудобства. Социальный статус человека при этом не имеет значения – ведь я не раз был свидетелем того, с какой любезностью и уважением вы относились к людям, которых в упор не замечали другие представители вашего класса. Вы щедры и приветливы с лифтерами и официантками, продавщицами и слугами.

  
– Ну, я и правда не понимаю, что такого особо впечатляющего в том, чтобы сказать спасибо или одолжить пару пенни, если кто-то оказал мне услугу, Реджи? В смысле – я ведь всегда благодарю тебя за твою работу, ведь так?

  
Я кивнул.

  
– Действительно Берти. Но это лишь свидетельствует в пользу моей правоты. Если бы вы были обычным джентльменом, то я был бы невидим для вас за исключением случаев, когда вам бы требовалось что-либо – так хозяева обычно относятся к прислуге, считая ее чем-то вроде мебели. К сожалению, даже сейчас случаи, когда с наемным персоналом обращаются как с рабами, далеко не редкость. Мне довелось это пережить, и, к счастью, у меня был выбор – покинуть данный дом или остаться в нем. Вы видели, как мистер Фиттлеби позволил себе обращаться со мной, хоть он уже не был моим нанимателем! Он был уверен, что вы даже не заметите его действий, Берти. Таким, как он, неведомо сострадание, на которое так щедро ваше сердце. 

  
– Ну и ну, – пробормотал он. – Невидимым? Ума не приложу, как такое может быть? Люди ведь не имеют привычки становиться прозрачными на манер медузы или чего-то подобного!

  
– Вам известно, Берти, что в поместье вашей тетушки миссис Треверс – тридцать пять слуг?

  
Он заморгал и покачал головой. 

  
– Неужто целых тридцать пять? Это… в смысле, я знаю Сеппингса, Анатоля… видел пару горничных и лакеев, прислуживавших за столом. Ну, вроде бы, есть еще парочка садовников... Но тридцать пять человек?! Ты ведь не серьезно? Для чего такая уйма народу? Чем, черт возьми, все они занимаются целыми днями?

  
Конечно, он не имел об этом ни малейшего представления, ведь такого рода информацию скрывали от него всю его жизнь. Господам незачем задумываться над подобными вещами, если домашний уклад налажен и все идет своим чередом без их вмешательства. Еда подается в надлежащее время, серебро сверкает, одежда вычищена и выглажена, постели приготовлены, а камины – избавлены от пепла и золы. 

  
– Некоторых из них вы не замечали, поскольку они никогда не показываются в покоях хозяев или поскольку их работа бывает завершена еще до того, как просыпаются обитатели дома. В каждом поместье есть экономка, которая надзирает за женской частью прислуги, есть прачки и кухарки, управляющий и коридорный. Есть полдюжины садовников, а еще конюшие и псари. Также есть посыльные, помогающие вашему дяде вести дела, есть шоферы и механики, содержащие в исправности автомобили. Есть и прочие, о ком я не упоминал.

  
– Ну и ну, никогда не думал об этом, – изумленно протянул он. – Чувствую себя полным идиотом. 

  
Я покачал головой. 

  
– Ну что вы, Берти. Когда мы надлежащим образом выполняем свои обязанности, то не путаемся под ногами и никогда не оказываемся в одной комнате с господами, за исключением случаев, когда необходимы наши услуги. Для любого из штата домашнего персонала, который не прислуживает вам непосредственно – как я, например, – было бы в высшей степени неуместным первым привлечь ваше внимание. 

  
– О!

  
– Нет смысла беспокоиться по этому поводу, Берти. Вы даже не представляете, каким уважением пользуетесь среди прислуги Бринкли-Корта. 

  
– Правда? А я-то думал, что они все считают меня чокнутым, – в его голосе сквозило нарочитое пренебрежение и смирение с неизбежным.

  
Я не смог сдержать смешок.

  
– Возможно, но они также любят и уважают вас за вашу доброту. На некоторую эксцентричность такого джентльмена, как вы, смотрят снисходительно, если она искупается прочими качествами.

  
– Ох, – сказал он. – Ну, тогда ладно. Думаю, все не так уж плохо. 

 

 

_Он работал на Берти около трех недель, когда пришла телеграмма с приглашением в Бринкли-Корт. По прибытию Реджинальд первым делом распаковал багаж хозяина и отнес собственные пожитки в каморку, которую ему предстояло делить с одним из младших лакеев. Затем следовало найти дворецкого, мистера Сеппингса, который желал проинструктировать Реджинальда относительно местных порядков и жизненного уклада._

_  
– Мистер Сеппингс? – Реджинальд слегка поклонился человеку, которому беспрекословно подчинялась вся прислуга в Бринкли. – Мое имя Реджинальд Дживс, сэр. Я новый камердинер мистера Вустера._

_  
Сеппингс кивнул._

_  
– Да, мистер Дживс. Я в курсе, благодарю вас. Пожалуйста, пройдемте в мой кабинет._

_  
– Конечно, мистер Сеппингс._

_  
В кабинете Реджинальду предложили присесть, что он и сделал с большим удовольствием. Мистер Сеппингс рассказал о распорядке дня, объяснил, к кому обращаться в случае возникновения трудностей или вопросов, затем они обсудили, какую роль будет выполнять Реджинальд во время прислуживания за общим обедом.  
Кроме того, он узнал, где находятся прачечная и общая кладовая, а также, в каких местах внутри и снаружи дома слугам не возбраняется проводить свой досуг. Реджинальду понравилось все, что он услышал, – судя по всему, управление поместьем было организовано безупречно. _

_  
– И еще, мистер Дживс. Кое-что, касающееся непосредственно юного мастера Берти, – произнося эту фразу, мистер Сеппингс странным образом изменился, Реджинальду даже показалось, что дворецкий стал выше на несколько дюймов, и, будь он чуть моложе и неопытнее, он мог бы подумать, что ему угрожают._

_  
Однако, учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, Реджинальд решил не лезть на рожон и не ссориться с местным начальством, едва познакомившись с ним. Он не сомневался, что данная информация ему пригодится, поскольку уже знал, что Берти воспитывался тетками, - следовательно, миссис Треверс была одной из тех, под чьей опекой многие годы пребывал его хозяин._

_  
– Слушаю, мистер Сеппингс, – ответил он, всем своим видом выражая заинтересованность и терпение. – С благодарностью приму любой совет, который вы изволите мне дать._

_  
– Вы наверняка уже заметили, что мастер Берти немного… эксцентричен, – начал Сеппингс._

_  
Реджинальд кивнул.  
Это было очевидно еще из записей в клубной книге «Юного Ганимеда», и Реджинальд считал, что безобидные причуды молодого Вустера все же лучше того, чего он натерпелся от прежних господ. _

_  
– Его предыдущий камердинер, Медоуз, – Сеппингс выплюнул это имя, словно оно горчило на языке, – оказался негодяем и вором. Ваша репутация непогрешима, мистер Дживс, и я надеюсь, что все ваши действия относительно молодого господина будут отвечать самым высоким стандартам. Учтите, что прислуга расположена к мастеру Берти.  
Реджинальд кивнул. _

_  
– Конечно, мистер Сеппингс._

_  
То, что даже здешние слуги стремились оберегать Берти, свидетельствовало об их высоком мнении о его нанимателе._

_  
– Мы все понимаем, что мастер Берти, как бы это сказать, не самая яркая свеча в канделябре. Ему требуется твердая рука, которая направляла бы его; при этом он чрезвычайно добр и великодушен, так что службу у него следует воспринимать как подарок судьбы._

_  
– Мистер Сеппингс, уверяю, что буду обращаться с ним со всем почтением, какового он заслуживает._

_  
На самом деле, это утверждение можно было толковать по-разному. Реджинальд чувствовал определенную нежность по отношению к своему господину, однако он часто становился свидетелем того, что люди, казавшиеся образцом благовоспитанности, набрасывались на слуг за малейшую провинность, а иногда и вовсе без повода.  
По изогнувшейся брови Сеппингса Реджинальд мог судить, что от дворецкого не укрылась двусмысленность сказанной фразы. _

_  
– Мастер Берти потерял родителей в очень юном возрасте, мистер Дживс. Он воспитывался родственниками, и миссис Треверс в том числе. Это означает, что он много времени проводил здесь. И хотя тетка была добра к нему, будет уместно упомянуть, что остальные члены семьи обращались с ним не слишком хорошо. Они слишком часто использовали его в своих интересах, так же как и те негодники, которых он называет своими друзьями. Он слишком благороден и, к сожалению, слишком слабохарактерен, чтобы отказать, даже когда это было бы лучшим выходом для него самого. Скажу откровенно, мистер Дживс – ему нужен кто-то, кто присматривал бы за ним и оберегал бы его. Не злоупотребляйте вашим положением рядом с ним._

_  
С этим Реджинальд был совершенно искренне согласен._

_  
– Мастер Берти унаследовал характер отца, одного из братьев миссис Треверс. Старший мистер Вустер обладал легким, благородным и добрым нравом, имел обостренное чувство чести. Миссис Вустер была очаровательной и милой юной леди, чью смерть мы до сих пор оплакиваем. Отец мастера Берти пользовался большим уважением среди слуг, несмотря на то, что его сестры считали, что он тратит жизнь впустую и что он должен найти какое-то полезное занятие. Ранняя смерть молодого человека только укрепила это мнение, и, как результат, они приходят в ужас при мысли, что мастер Берти пойдет по стопам отца. Его постоянно пытаются связать брачными узами, хотя сам он не склонен к семейной жизни. Не хочу сказать, что он непостоянен, но я действительно считаю, что он будет глубоко несчастен в браке с неподходящей девушкой, и не хочу, чтобы так случилось._

_  
В голове Реджинальда промелькнуло подозрение, не пытается ли Сеппингс намекнуть на иную причину нежелания Берти жениться, но оставил свои домыслы при себе._

_  
– Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы неподходящие молодые особы ненавязчиво устранялись с дороги и у мистера Вустера появилась возможность найти хорошую партию. Я, также как и вы, не желаю видеть его несчастным._

_  
Это определенно было правдой и звучало достаточно расплывчато, чтобы не выдать его истинных мотивов. К тому же, если Берти женится, Реджинальду придется искать новое место, а он был намерен сделать крайне выгодное для него пребывание рядом с мистером Вустером как можно более долговременным._

_  
– Вы могли бы оказать на него существенное влияние, мистер Дживс. Я знаю, что вы ответственный и умный молодой человек. Ваша изобретательность поистине легендарна, и мне приятно, что вы находите удовлетворительным службу у нашего юного джентльмена, – сказал мистер Сеппингс. – Слишком долго никто не присматривал за ним надлежащим образом._

_  
– Благодарю, мистер Сеппингс, – ответил Реджинальд, сознавая, что только что сдал чрезвычайно важный экзамен. – Вы можете рассчитывать на меня._

_  
– Так и будет, – ответил мистер Сеппингс, затем поднялся и протянул руку Реджинальду. – Думаю, мы еще увидимся до обеда, мистер Дживс. Надеюсь на наше долгое и плодотворное сотрудничество.  
_

 

 

Кажется, мне удалось убедить мистера Вустера, что прислуга Брикли-Корта относится к нему с любовью и уважением. Однако, я чувствовал, что терзавший моего нанимателя порою вопрос – ставят ли его хоть во что-то друзья – так и остался открытым. После недавней ночной поездки на велосипеде он признался, что чувствует себя отверженным, и я сожалел о своей роли в этой истории, поскольку совершенно не хотел его обидеть.  
Он чуть слышно вздохнул и потерся носом о мою щеку.

  
– Тебе лучше, старина? – тихо спросил он.

  
– Немного, Берти, – ответил я. – Очень признателен за то, что смог напоследок поговорить с матерью. Это значило для меня больше, чем я полагал.

  
Он кивнул.

  
– Я должен был как-то помочь, Реджи. Не мог же я делать вид, будто ничего не происходит, и держать тебя вдали от дома в такой час! Сама мысль о том, что ты мог не успеть, режет сердце Вустера без ножа.

  
Он помолчал немного, а затем снова заговорил.

  
– Знаешь, я действительно люблю тебя уже очень и очень давно. Может даже с тех доисторических времен, которые заканчиваются на «зой». Ну, все эти «палео», «мезо» или как их там еще, когда балом правили динозавры, портя жизнь бедолагам неандертальцам в их пещерах. Наверное, не будет слишком смело считать исходной датой период зарождения первобытной слизи, как думаешь?

  
Я не смог удержаться от смеха, услышав эту восхитительную метафору. 

  
– Серьезно, старина, – добавил он, нежно поглаживая мою грудь кончиками пальцев. – Я понял это примерно через месяц после того как началась вся эта кутерьма с нашим «взаимопониманием». 

  
Я удивился.

  
– В самом деле?

  
Признаться, я не замечал его влюбленности. Поскольку я осознал и принял собственные чувства только этой ночью, то с трудом верил, что мистер Вустер мог скрывать свои без малого год – практически с того времени, как мы стали физически близки.   
Он не переставал поражать меня демонстрацией все новых граней характера, о наличии которых я подчас даже не подозревал. 

  
– Ох, ну конечно. Любовь подкралась незаметно, знаешь, как кошка к несчастной, ни о чем не подозревающей пичуге. Пичугой в данном случае выступал, конечно, Бертрам, а не какая-нибудь там канарейка, – он улыбнулся и легко провел пальцами по моей щеке. – Временами бывало невыносимо трудно не показывать виду.

  
Я уловил грустные нотки в его голосе и почувствовал укол совести – ведь это я заставил этого человека поверить, будто мне не нужна его любовь. Неприятная правда заключалась в том, что до недавнего времени какие-либо эмоции действительно представлялись мне недопустимыми. 

  
– Мне хотелось, чтобы ты был рядом всегда, – продолжал мистер Вустер, и теперь я не только слышал грусть в его голосе, но и видел ее в его глазах. – Когда ты исчезал в своей берлоге, кровать увеличивалась на целые акры и становилась холодной и неуютной. 

  
Он медленно провел по моей нижней губе пальцем, который я не замедлил поцеловать.

  
– Примите мое глубочайшее сожаление, Берти, – сказал я, гладя волосы мистера Вустера и притягивая его ближе для медленного, извиняющегося поцелуя. – Я действительно не хотел причинить вам ни малейшей боли. Мое стремление сохранить дистанцию теперь выглядит совершено иррациональным.

  
– Ну, – протянул он, – я бы еще мог понять, что ты опасаешься тетушек, имеющих скверную привычку заявляться в дом с раннего утра. Но честное слово, обычно они все же стучат, прежде чем ввалиться в обиталище Вустера, тем более, ты все равно вскакиваешь ни свет, ни заря… Словом, тетки были не при чем.

  
– Отчасти, Берти, – кивнул я. – Естественно, я всегда заботился о нашей безопасности, но имелись и более личные мотивы.

  
Он с любопытством взглянул на меня.

  
– Какие личные мотивы? Если, конечно, это не слишком бестактный вопрос, старина.

  
– Если мы собираемся... углубить взаимопонимание между нами, – ответил я, отчаянно надеясь на то, что это и вправду удастся, – вы имеете право знать, почему я поступал так, и что изменилось теперь. 

  
Он кивнул, издав одобрительный возглас, и я продолжил:

  
– Как мы признали, отношения нанимателя и камердинера в очень скором времени окрасились более личными эмоциями. Причем вы, Берти, не решались инициировать близость из опасений, что я расценю ее как принуждение.

  
Он вздохнул.

  
– Я очень переживал по этому поводу, – согласился он.

  
– Полагаю, вы догадываетесь, что вы не первый работодатель, с которым у меня возникли подобные связи.

  
И снова последовал кивок, скорее ощутимый, чем видимый, поскольку его лоб был прижат к моему виску. 

  
– Догадываюсь. Конечно, я не думал, что ты бросаешься на шею каждому встречному, но ведь было бы странно, если б такого не случалось раньше. Ты чертовски привлекательный парень – не могли же все они поголовно оказаться слепцами!

  
– Не спать ни в чьей постели было одним из правил, с помощью которых я разделял приватную жизнь и работу. Если бы я допустил чрезмерное размытие этой границы, мне было бы очень трудно продолжать выполнять свои обязанности должным образом. 

  
Мистер Вустер согласился и с этим, и я продолжил:

  
– Порой было нелегко придерживаться заданных рамок. Например, я всегда ощущал неловкость, когда в разгар плотских утех меня называли по фамилии. Закончилось все тем, что я попросту предпочел воздерживаться от любых обращений в такие минуты. 

  
Я повернулся голову и пристально посмотрел на него.

  
– Вы первый наниматель, которому я позволил называть себя по имени.

  
Его глаза слегка расширились. 

  
– Ну и ну. Так вот почему в самые горячие моменты ты никогда не называл меня хотя бы «сэром», не говоря уж о «Берти».

   
– Именно.

  
– Я всегда думал, что ты как-то уж слишком отстранен, но теперь, когда ты все объяснил... Ужасно неприятно, наверное.

  
– По этим же причинам я никогда не позволял своим нанимателям быть сверху.

  
– Ох, – сказал он. – А я думал, ты так просто не любишь, Реджи. Не то, чтобы я жаловался – мне ведь нравится, когда ты главный, – но я знаю многих парней, которым этого просто не понять…

  
Это было так похоже на мистера Вустера – не увидеть в моих поступках ничего, кроме разности предпочтений, и я почувствовал, что люблю его еще сильнее. 

  
– Кое-кто мог бы расценить это как утверждение своей власти, Берти. На самом деле, я нахожу данную позицию вполне приемлемой, но только не с теми, в чьем услужении я состоял. Это неизбежно привело бы к неосознанному изменению наших отношений в повседневной жизни. Вообще, существует столько способов достичь высшего наслаждения, что я не чувствовал себя обделенным, прибегая к ним, не рискуя потерять работу.

  
– Никогда бы не подумал, что все так сложно, – пробормотал он. – Но мы не можем допустить, чтобы ты и дальше чувствовал, что тебе чего-то не хватает. Все меняется, разве нет?

  
– Любовь меняет все, Берти, – прошептал я.

  
Целуя его, я почувствовал невыразимое облегчение при мысли, что теперь есть человек, с которым я могу искренне говорить обо всем, который поймет и примет меня. Он вернул мне поцелуй с неподдельным энтузиазмом, и я почувствовал возбуждение, несмотря на физическое и эмоциональное истощение.

  
– Это значит, что сегодня ты не сбежишь на соседнюю кровать? – выдохнул он в мои губы, прежде чем вновь поцеловать их.

  
Я кивнул.

  
– Мне бы очень хотелось остаться. Теперь я горячо желаю лишь одного – каждую ночь быть рядом с вами.

  
Когда он вновь заговорил, его голос слегка дрожал:

  
– Тебе... Ты хочешь чего-то или?.. В общем, чего ты сейчас ждешь от меня? – спросил он, и я знал, что именно он предлагает.

  
То, что я искал всю свою жизнь и уже не надеялся обрести.  
Осторожно взяв его лицо в свои ладони, я произнес:

  
– Займись со мной любовью, Берти.

 

У него перехватило дыхание, по телу пробежала дрожь. 

  
– Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, – шепнул он, глядя мне в глаза, а его руки медленно путешествовали по моему телу. – Тебе не придется ничего делать, Реджи. Просто расслабься, а остальное предоставь мне.

  
Я слышал желание в его голосе, чувствовал, как соприкасаются наши тела, и кивнул, позволив ему делать все, что он пожелает.   
Вскоре в словах почти не осталось нужды. Когда он стягивал с меня пижаму, в комнате был слышен лишь тихий шепот взаимных признаний. Я ощущал на себе его руки и губы, вытягивался и извивался, когда его рот нашел мои соски, а затем и член. Все мое существо исполнилось страстью, усталость сменилась любовной негой. Я не делал попыток направлять или торопить Берти, так как знал, что могу довериться ему, что он любит меня и сделает все, чтобы мне было хорошо. Отдаваться ему так было естественно, что несмотря на грусть и опустошение, я ощущал умиротворение, которого не знал ранее. 

  
Одной рукой он крепко держал меня за талию, а пальцы второй осторожно подготавливали меня. Их скользящие прикосновения обещали целый фейерверк ярчайших ощущений. Его горячий рот был великолепен, пальцы двигались неустанно, так что я судорожно вцепился в его мягкие волосы. Я выдохнул его имя, он застонал в ответ. От этого звука мои бедра непроизвольно дернулись, заставляя его принять мой член еще глубже, и он с готовностью сделал это, чуть не отправив меня за край. Я издал протестующий возглас, и тогда он отстранился, поцеловав меня в живот.

  
– Давай, родной, – прошептал он. – Повернись, так будет удобнее. 

  
Его чуть подрагивающие руки помогли мне перевернуться. Он лег на меня сверху и тяжесть его тела показалась мне восхитительной. Я чувствовал жесткие волоски на его груди, гладкую кожу живота и наслаждался каждым прикосновением.  
Я испытал чистую радость, когда его прямой и твердый член проник в меня одним медленным, почти нескончаемым движением. Каждый толчок я отмечал стонами и шептал его имя, когда его бедра соприкасались с моими.

  
– О, Реджи, – простонал он, крепко обнимая меня обеими руками. Он осыпал короткими поцелуями мою шею и плечи, а я подавался навстречу его толчкам.

  
– Пожалуйста, Берти, пожалуйста, – шептал я, неспособный выразить ничего, кроме того, что отчаянно нуждаюсь в нем.  
Волны удовольствия грозили затопить меня с головой. Все происходящее было прекрасным правильным, совершенным. Я должен был понять это много месяцев тому назад, должен был доверять и Берти, и тем неясным подсознательным импульсам, что влекли меня к нему с такой силой. С каждым движением я был все ближе к моменту наивысшего блаженства, и сам подавался назад, желая почувствовать его глубже, желая отдать всего себя, дрожа от подступающего оргазма.

  
Толчки стали резче, мы раскачивались вместе с кроватью, и я отчаянно силился продлить это невыносимое удовольствие. Мне хотелось, чтобы оно продолжалось часами, чтобы он брал меня резко и властно, с силой сжимая в объятиях. Но мое тело решило иначе, и я сдался, не в силах больше балансировать на грани, вжавшись лицом в подушку, чтобы заглушить крик накрывшего меня сокрушительного оргазма.  
Вскоре он последовал за мной и застонал, достигнув разрядки. Мы упали на постель, задыхаясь и переплетясь всеми конечностями. 

  
Произошедшее как будто сломило невидимый барьер, за которым до сих пор таилось мое горе. Я лежал, придавленный весом своего любовника, и плакал, не таясь. Берти инстинктивно понял, что слезы не имеют никакого отношения к сексу, а только лишь к моей недавней потере. Он обнимал меня, помогая справиться с собой, пока в комнату не просочился первый серый свет дождливого утра.  
Когда я не мог больше плакать, он потерся щекой о мою щеку. 

  
– Ты должен постараться уснуть, – прошептал он. – Давай-ка переберемся с этих липких простыней.

  
Я кивнул, и он помог мне подняться, быстро свернул грязное белье, и мы оба устроились на чистом.   
Слишком измученный, чтобы думать об оставленных на соседней кровати уликах, я наконец уснул, чувствуя себя в безопасности в объятиях любимого.

 

 

_День выдался долгий и хлопотный, а закончился и вовсе скверно – сначала всем миром ловили пьяного кенгуру-боксера, затем Берти под проливным дождем загремел в густые заросли какого-то чрезвычайно колючего кустарника. Впрочем, вышеупомянутый кустарник помог ему вырваться из цепких коготков Маделин Бассет, и это не могло не радовать.  
Реджинальд был вымотан морально и физически, расцарапан колючками, и мечтал лишь о горячей ванне и небольшой физической разрядке прежде чем забыться сном в своей постели._

_  
Берти умаялся не меньше. По правде сказать, он пребывал в еще более плачевном состоянии, так как, ко всему прочему, был с ног до головы измазан мокрой землей. Сверкающие красные туфли, оскорблявшие эстетические чувства его камердинера, к счастью, безвозвратно погибли. Но несмотря на усталость, Реджинальд не мог расстаться с мыслью о тех особенных взглядах, которыми ему все чаще случалось обмениваться с нанимателем в последние несколько недель. В определенные минуты он был убежден, что воздух вокруг них дрожит и искрится! Это означало, что все может произойти уже сегодня вечером._

_  
Он набрал ванну и принялся освобождать молодого господина от испорченного пиджака, стоя чуть ближе, чем того требовали приличия. Берти наблюдал за ним с любопытством и явным смущением. Реджинальд без труда подметил признаки проявляющегося вожделения своего нанимателя: расширенные зрачки, немного сбившееся дыхание, порозовевшие под слоем грязи щеки и то, как Берти еле уловимо подается вслед за каждым движением Реджинальда. Он позволил своим пальцам задержаться на его коже чуть дольше, чем нужно, и почувствовал, что юноша просто дрожит от возбуждения. Удостоверившись, что Берти желает того же, что и он сам, Реджинальд медленно провел пальцами по изгибу его скулы и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его._

_  
Губы Берти оказались теплыми и сладкими, они тут же уступили напору губ Реджинальда, и он осмелел, осторожно обняв нанимателя за талию, и притянул его к себе. Берти задохнулся, затем чуть слышно застонал и, упершись ладонью ему в грудь, неохотно разорвал объятия. Реджинальд был сбит с толку. Он понимал, что не мог ошибиться в намерениях Берти, однако теперь ему оставалось лишь молча ждать, пока его наниматель отдышится._

_  
– Я… прости, Дживс, но не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время, старина._

_  
Реджинальд покраснел, испугавшись, что все же неправильно истолковал поведение господина, но Берти продолжил:_

_  
– Не в смысле, что я не заинтересован, совсем наоборот, понимаешь? Очень даже, просто до чертиков. В смысле, заинтересован. Только мы оба похожи сейчас на пару выжатых лимонов и… – он отвел глаза, – и я не уверен, что это будет правильно. Так будет нечестно по отношению к тебе, понимаешь? Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что мне взбрело в голову требовать от тебя подобное. Это ведь ни в коем случае не входит в твои обязанности, Дживс, ни в малейшей степени._

_  
Он поднял глаза на Реджинальда._

_  
– Не могу я так поступать. Это ведь будет совсем не preux, да?_

_  
Реджинальд в смущении смотрел на него. Не мог же Берти и вправду полагать, что каким-то образом принуждает его?_

_  
– С другой стороны, быть может, тобой двигало сострадание к плачевному состоянию молодого господина, и если это так, то я не могу, это совершенно неспортивно! Не хочу становиться объектом твоего участия, если ты понимаешь, о чем я._

_  
Берти решительно тряхнул головой._

_  
– В общем, у меня в голове сейчас полный кавардак, скажу просто: я вынужден отклонить твое любезное предложение._

_  
Рука Берти которую он так и не опустил, начав говорить, неосознанно поглаживала грудь Реджинальда._

_  
– Ну а с третьей стороны – конечно, если у предмета бывает и третья сторона, хотя я не представляю, какой в этом вообще может быть смысл… Если по каким-то невероятным причинам существует искренняя дживсовая заинтересованность в этом конкретном Вустере и если бы ты… повторил свое предложение в более подходящих обстоятельствах, я бы не смог сказать «нет». Потому что желаю, чтобы все происходило в здравом уме и трезвой памяти или что там еще говорят в подобных случаях. Но если ты не захочешь, мы никогда больше не будем обсуждать эту тему. Печать на уста и все прочее. В общем, в какой-нибудь другой день, когда постигшие нас несчастья не будут угнетать наш дух и помрачать рассудок, – он легко поцеловал Реджинальда в губы, – я определенно скажу «да»._

_  
– Конечно, сэр, – сказал Реджинальд, неожиданно глубоко тронутый его словами. Многие из его прежних нанимателей не отказались бы от близости при подобных обстоятельствах, а некоторые и вовсе сочли бы такого рода услуги чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Решительное заявление Берти произвело на него сильнейшее впечатление и лишь усилило растущую привлекательность молодого господина в глазах Реджинальда._

_  
– Несомненно, я приму к сведению ваши слова, сэр._

_  
Реджинальд повторил свое предложение уже следующей ночью, и на сей раз Берти продемонстрировал горячее желание и немалую искушенность, чего Реджинальд, признаться, от него не ожидал. Результат оказался более чем удовлетворительным для обеих сторон, но неловкая тишина и обиженный взгляд, сопровождавшие Реджинальда, когда он поднялся с постели, чтобы вернуться к себе в комнату, преследовали его еще много дней.  
_

Похороны состоялись через два дня, и мистер Вустер высказал пожелание присутствовать на них. Семья долго съезжалась, мне приходилось улаживать бесконечные вопросы, связанные наследством, но наконец я смог выкроить пару минут, чтобы обсудить этот вопрос с Мейбл и Чарли. Так как мистер Биффен являлся старым школьным приятелем мистера Вустера, мой наниматель мог придти на похороны в качестве его друга, что хоть и выглядело необычно, но ни у кого не вызвало бы лишних вопросов. Никто, кроме мамы, не знал, что мистер Вустер сам привез меня сюда, и я не собирался развеивать всеобщее заблуждение, что прибыл на поезде.

  
Мейбл неодобрительно подняла бровь, оценив пикантность ситуации, но мистер Биффен, казалось, воспринял приезд мистера Вустера как само собой разумеющийся факт. Племянница уступила, несмотря на всю эксцентричность моей просьбы. И хотя между нами тут же возникла некоторая натянутость, я надеялся, что со временем Мейбл примет эту сторону моей жизни. В конце концов, именно благодаря мистеру Вустеру и вашему покорному слуге они с мистером Биффеном счастливо воссоединились после досадного недоразумения, случившегося в Нью-Йорке. К тому же, девочка всегда была расположена к моему нанимателю.   
Так что, когда викарий произносил положенные в таком случае слова, мистер Вустер сидел рядом с семейством Биффенов, на два ряда позади меня, и от осознания того, что он где-то тут, поблизости, моя душевная боль заметно притуплялась. 

  
Джеральд, конечно, догадался об истинной причине приезда мистера Вустера. Он был крайне холоден, когда я представил их друг другу после окончания церемонии, но я заранее предупредил Берти о подобном приеме, так что он держался со своей обычной приветливостью и достоинством. Каждое слово или жест выдавали в нем истинного джентльмена, хотя он и услышал в свой адрес весьма неприятные слова от Джеральда, когда мы наконец вернулись в дом.   
Отношение прочих членов семьи к мистеру Вустеру было более вежливым, хотя и прохладным. Когда Джеральд уверился, что его подозрения небеспочвенны, я заметил, что и прочие родственники стали бросать на нас подозрительные взгляды. К счастью, никто так ничего и не сказал. Берти проводил со мной столько времени, сколько позволяли приличия, не забывая уделять внимание Мейбл и ее мужу, поддерживая «легенду». А учитывая рассеянность и уступчивость мистера Биффена, мистер Вустер большую часть времени оставался в непосредственной близости от меня.   
Несмотря на очевидную неловкость всей этой ситуации, я был глубоко признателен Берти. Он вел себя очень осторожно, не выходя за рамки отношений между слугой и господином, а вот мне больше всего хотелось взять его за руку – этот простой жест всегда действовал на меня успокаивающе. 

  
Я знал, что мне оставалось потерпеть совсем немного – мы собирались уехать в Лондон через несколько часов после похорон. Когда церемония и последовавшие за ней мероприятия в конце концов завершились, мы двинулись в путь. Наконец-то я мог порадоваться тишине и одиночеству вдвоем, успокаивающему теплу его руки. Во время поездки он не произнес ни слова, понимая, что мне необходимо придти в себя после своеобразного гостеприимства старшего брата.   
Дома он обнял меня и не размыкал объятий до тех пор, пока напряжение окончательно не покинуло мое тело. 

  
– Это был чертовски длинный день, старина, – сказал он, наконец, отпустив меня. – Смерть твоей мамы сама по себе ужасна, но вот братец оказался самым высокомерным типом, с которым я когда-либо имел дело.

  
– Действительно, – ответил я.

  
Мистер Вустер кивнул. 

  
– Что ж, учитывая обстоятельства, с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. 

  
– Конечно, нет. 

  
Он поцеловал меня и подвел к черстерфилду. 

  
– Один знакомый тебе Вустер полагает, что немного солнца и моря вернут тебя в обычное рыбонакормленное состояние. Что скажешь о паре недель на испанском побережье, а, Реджи? 

  
Мистер Вустер редко загорался желанием попутешествовать, если, конечно, речь не шла о поездке в Нью-Йорк, так что, признаться, его предложение меня удивило. Я много раз пытался увлечь его дальними странствиями, но всем местам на земном шаре он предпочитал старую добрую метрополию. 

  
– Вы уверены, сэр? – осторожно спросил я.

  
Он обнял меня за плечи.

  
– Давай не будем сейчас возвращаться ко всем этим «сэрам» и «господинам», хорошо? Понимаешь, я не хочу, чтобы ты морочил себе голову этой костюмированной штукой, а ведь если мы останемся в городе, то нам от нее не отвертеться. Выход один – смыться на пару недель к синим морям и золотым пляжам! Тогда никто не упрекнет нас в задержке с балом. 

  
Я кивнул.

  
– Действительно.

  
У меня не было ни малейшего желания организовывать данное мероприятие, равно как и у мистера Вустера – устраивать его. 

  
– Возможно, будет разумно немного отдохнуть, чтобы с новыми силами взяться за проведение праздника.

  
– Я так и знал, что ты одобришь мое предложение, – с улыбкой сказал он. – А теперь, Реджи, почему бы нам не отправиться в постель, чтобы целительный сон прогнал твою навеянную обилием родственников мигрень? 

  
Я не признавался, что у меня болит голова, но он каким-то непостижимым образом видел меня насквозь. 

  
– Если хочешь, я опять поглажу тебя по спине. 

  
Я улыбнулся в ответ. 

  
– В самом деле, Берти, это звучит очень заманчиво.

  
И поблагодарил его поцелуем.

 

 

 

 


End file.
